Secret Life of A Sayian Teenager, Rin's Life Story
by Dino Blackheart
Summary: Rin was normal, besides being found in spacepod when she was a baby, was a alien race called Sayains,going mute when she was just 11 from a witch's curse and falling in love with the most unlikely person.OcXPiccolo rated T for Pregnant teen
1. Chapter 1

OK! New story, my first story on DBZ. One of my all time favorite shows! I been working on this story for a while now and I hope you like it!

It all started at Goku and Chichi's wedding, everyone was celebrating when out of nowhere a flying space pod crashed into the earth. Moments later, Goku, Krillin and Bulma went to the scene of the crash. They jumped down to the pod.

They were about to open it when Krillin said, "be careful guys we don't know what's in it"

Then they heard crying, it sounded like a baby. Goku then opened it and saw a little baby girl, with a tail.

"Aw, look guys, a little baby girl." Bulma said picking up the nude baby. It stopped crying when she saw Bulma she started grabbing Bulma's face laughing and smiling "hey she likes me!"

"Wow, Goku Look she has a tail, just like you! " Krillin said.

Goku laughed, "Hey, she does!"

Bulma looked worried at the smiling baby's face. "Guys, what are we going to with her? She doesn't have anyone, and I don't think we should give away! What if she's powerful just as Goku is!" 

Goku hold his chin thinking " Well, Chichi might not want kids right now, Krillin isn't really a good role model for a kid."

"Hey!" Krillin said with a Frown.

"How bout you Bulma? she does really like after all!"

Bulma thought about it. "Well I do like kids and she really needs a home, so yes I will do it!" She looked at the child once more "do you want me to become you mommy?" the child laughed and smiled. " I guess that's a yes!" she tickled her and Goku started making faces.

"Now all this is cute and all, but Bulma what are you going to name her. She needs a name after all!" Krillin said.

Bulma looked down and thought for a minute. "Hmm how about Rina?" the baby pouted. " Oh, you don't like it? How about only Rin?" the baby giggled with delight. " Oh she likes it! Ok, you are now Rin Briefs!" Rin Just laughed and laughed.

"Welcome to Earth, Rin!" Goku said smiling. Rin looked at him funny, then smiled and hold out her hand. "Aw you like your Big Brother?"

"Brother?" Bulma and Krillin Asked together.

"Well, she has a tail like it did, she also came from a pod, just like me, and it just feels right. I always wanted a little sister!"

Bulma smiled " Goku, You goof!" He then smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

**Well there you had it! I hope it wasn't that bad! And I promise it will get better along the story! plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I forgot to mention in the other paragraph I don't own Any of DBZ, only Rin. She was made of my own Imagination.;) **

10 years later a raven-haired girl with dark brown eyes was sitting at the front of her desk putting on her shoes.

Then she heard a voice shouting at her, "RIN! Come on we have to go!"

The voice was her mother. She was going to see her big brother today. She squeaked a little and flew down the stairs. She almost knocked down her mother.

"RIN! What did I tell you about flying in the house? Urgh, sometimes I wish Goku never taught you how!"

" Sorry Momma, I'm just excited." She said looking at the ground in front of her mother. The aqua hair woman named Bluma smiled and bent down to her 10 year old. Then pick up the girl's chin and said, " I know I am too. Come let's get to the jet car."

Then she stood up and Rin then ran outside. She then too started going outside " this is going to be a long day."

She didn't even know the half of it.

-Rin POV-

We had arrived at Master Roshi's. I was happy to see him and Krillin, but I couldn't wait to see Goku, Probably 'cause he's my big brother. And even though I see him every other week; I love to hangout with him.

Aw, man, wait to mom meets Gohan, she's gunna freak. I love him, he's a sweetie. I wish Chi-chi would let him train. Even thou he's only 5; he would make a good fighter. Goku says I'm pretty good my self, even that he only taught me the basics. Mom said she really didn't want me to be a fighter, she says it isn't 'lady-like', and be the next heir to Capsule Corp. I have to be proper. That's so dumb. I want to train with Goku. But she doesn't care.

I started to listen to the 'adults' talk. Krillin asked about Yamacha. 'Oh crap' I thought to myself, because I was standing right behind mom and I covered my ears. She broke up with Yamacha the other day when she learned he was cheating on her. After she stopped yelling I uncovered my ears.

"So where's Goku at?" mom asked being clam again.

"Well he said he was gunna be here, I guess he's on his way." He started eating the truffles mom brought them.

After Krillin and Roshi were finished the truffles, Krillin asked me "hey Rin how's school treating ya?"

Bulma answered for me, "she got kicked out of a other private school, 3rd one this year! If she keeps this up I'll be force to home school her!"

I frowned and walked out the door, I can't help it, and school is horrible. Every time I go to a new one, everyone calls me a freak for being very strong and having a tail. I can't help being that way it's just how I am. Then it always ends the same I punch a kid right through the wall. Then I get kick out. I sat down on the island waiting for Goku, he's the only one that gets me, and he tells me he was super strong too and he also couldn't control it but with a lot of training he could. Too bad Bluma wont let me train.

I sat thinking about the whole 3 schools this year, I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize Goku was there.

"What's with the long face? Aren't ya happy to see me?" a voice said behind me. My tail stood right side up, which it does when I'm surprised.

I turned around and saw him.

"Goku!" I ran to him and tackle him to the ground.

"Heya Rin. Every time I see you, you grow a inch." Giving me a nuggie as he said that.

"And every time I see you, you're harder to tackle to the ground." He laughed. Then Gohan the jumped on both of us, " I guess he wanted to join this little love fest too!" I said. Then we all laughed.

We all sat up and Goku yelled, " Hey anybody home?" Bluma, Krillin, and the rest ran out of the house saying "Goku!" I stood up and Goku did also with Gohan in his hands

"Hey who's the kid?" mom asked.

"Goku babysitting? Well I'll be darned." Krillin said.

"He's my son." Goku then said. I smiled at everyone gawking and giggled at then even a little.

" Aw, Goku he's adorable!"

I stopped listening after that. Everyone starts freaking out over little kids. They stopped when I was 8. I started playing around with Gohan with Mr. turtle and a crab Gohan found he started playing rock, paper, scissors with it I laughed, then Gohan won an the crab blew Bubbles all over him. I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

Gohan started laughing and went back and stood by Goku and followed him. And sat next to Goku and Mom. Then they all started talking about Dragonballs. I only heard stories about the dragon from mom and Goku. I always wanted to go Dragonball hunting it sounds fun!

Krillin threw a rock and asked Goku what he would wish for if he got them all. The rock went a little far but Goku's went very far and fast.

They started talking again then Goku's face went serious. "Something is coming right at us."

"Are you sure?"

" Im positive. I never felt a power like this before"

"What are we gunna do!" I asked.

"I don't know."

Then krillin felt whoever it was too. Then they looked up and it was coming.

Then a man flew down, then Gohan and me hid behind Goku, scared. But Bulma pulled us back holding on to us. The man talked to Goku but called him Karrarott. The man was nuts. Krillin told him to shoo, but the men used his tail... Wait a tail? Only me, Goku and Gohan have a tail? Who is this man? Why is after goku?

Gohan then ran to Goku and Goku tried to pull him off. Bluma finally got him.

"Now let my introduce myself, Im Raddtiz, your big brother. Now tell me where is Karat?"

We all went into shocked. Goku then spoke "Karat? Who's that?"

"You idiot! You lost our little sister?"

"Little. Sister?" he asked puzzled then looked at me.

"Karat! You fool! She was sent here 10 years ago! To finish the job you didn't do!"

Then everyone looked at me.

"What?" I shrugged, " I don't remember anything before you guys found me."

He then talked about taking Goku with him to destroy a planet then looked at Gohan and me, really at our tails.

"They're two true sayians I'll take Karat and the boy instead!"

"No way in hell, are you taking me!" I yelling holding on to mom and Gohan.

Goku was going to fight him but Raddtiz kicked him and knocked him down. Gohan ran to Goku. And I stood up and yelled "hey you big bully leave him alone!" then I ran at him and he grabbed my tail I was hanging from it crying like a baby.

"RIN!" My mom screamed.

"Mommy!" I cried.

Then he walked over to Goku still holding me by my tail. Telling him,

"Listen carefully, Karrarott if you even want to see your kid and Karat you'll do exactly as I say, understand?" I cried even harder when he squeezed my tail. "Well good, I have a little excise for you. Now then, eliminate a hundred of the species here by tomorrow, got it?" then I heard Master Roshi voice say something.

I couldn't stop crying. It hurts to have your tail pulled. The only one that even did that was my mom. But I made her really angry that day.

Raddtiz started flying off and I tried to jumped out of his arm one time he dropped me into the ocean he picked me right back up and knocked me out.

When I woke up I couldn't find Gohan, I looked at round freaking out Riddtiz was looking up in the sky. "What did you do with him you- you asshole!"

"Shut up, Brat!"

Then I saw two dots in the Sky. "Goku! Yay He's came to kick your ass!"

" I said SHUT UP!" then he slapped me and knocked me out again.

When I woke up I was in a totally different place. I got dropped into a pond or something with water in it, I choke a little and saw Gohan doing the same I was doing then I looked up and saw a big green man. "Who the hell are you and where am I?"

"Im piccolo your new trainer"

"Huh?" then Gohan started crying again.

"QUIET! I can't take that noise anymore you hear?" Gohan stopped crying, " Good, now remember your power well do you remember?"

"What power?" I asked.

"My power, what do you mean by that?" Gohan asked.

He gave a evil smirk." Let me show you" he picked up Gohan and threw him into a mountain, but before Gohan could hit it, he gave off a glow and hit his head against and moved it far off, I fell on my butt in shock. "Ho-how did h-he do that?"

"He's a sayian it's in his damn blood."

"There that fucking word again. Goku and me got called that today, I guess Gohan is a half one then?" he didn't say a word. He walked over to Gohan that just said "how did that happen?"

He gave a little speech why he going to train us. Then told us we're gunna be out here for a whole year.

"What! Your crazy! I can't stay here for a whole year just to train! Anyways I'm just a girl! What can I do?"

" Did I ask for opinion? Anyways, you can do a lot, like when you kick the shit out of Raddtiz when Goku and I arrived, after he slapped you blacked out and kicked him, then you threw him into the ground, pretty good for a girl. You know."

I smiled at him " I did?" he nodded turned away.

"I'll be back in six months for you training."

"Wait, what? You're going to leave us out here?"  
>"Yes you need to learn to survive in the wild. Now like I said before I'll see you in six months." Then he flew off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A year later, at a field where the Sayians were going to come, Gohan and me were wearing clothes that matched Piccolo. Gohan had a sweatband around his head when I had my hair up in a bun. It has grown out a lot more and I was sick of it in my face.

Training with him was hard but I could tell it would be worth it.

Piccolo was giving us a pep talk but I didn't need it I was ready. Then Piccolo and me sense the sayians but then we felt a third, it was only Krillin. Krillin and Gohan started talking about Goku coming. "Rin, what's up? I haven't heard you say a word since I got here"

"She's gone mute. She hasn't spoken since I started training them." Piccolo said looking at me.

"Aw come on Rin." He said nudging me " Talk, Call me butt-face, doofus or even dumbass like you did when you were littler! Or even laugh when you were a baby I could always make you laugh, no matter what, even when you mad or sad!" he tried to make joke but I just looked at him sadly. He sighed "kid you have changed"

"Nah she just doesn't want to talk she just thinks it waste her breath to fight with words when she can fight with her body! She told me that the night before she stop talking!"

"Really, kid?" Piccolo said looking at me I shrugged, " so we have a little smart-ass on our hands huh?" I smirked then looked to the sky frowning. The Sayians were here.

…

After the whole battle, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and me are the only ones that survived. We were all in the hospital; Goku and I got the worse end of the deal out of the four of us.

I had a broken leg, a broken hip and four broken ribs, Goku was worse thou his whole body was broken. I was laying a bed next to Goku and Gohan.

When Mom busted in "hey turn on the TV". A couple minutes later mom was showing us a space pod.

I wrote on a piece a paper, I didn't want to talk yet and I felt like I didn't know how to anymore.

And then I handed in to Krillin who read it out loud.

"Dear butt face,

Is that like what I came in?

Love,

You favorite lil' sayian girl,

Rin"

"Yep and I remember it like it was yesterday" Mom said looking at me smiling.

" HEY!" I looked back at Krillin who had a smirk on his face " You called me butt-face! Rin's back to her old self!" he said hugging me I silently screamed a little, having four broken ribs isn't fun " oh sorry Rinnie" I growled when he called me that I didn't like that nickname.

"Aha ha you been hanging around Piccolo a little too much" Goku joked I giggled little but the Giggle just came out silent. I sighed which came out silent too.

"No worries Rin, you'll talk again soon"

I smiled, 'I sure hope so.'

. Then mom somehow blew up the space pod.

"Now how are we going to get to Namek!" she said crying. She started pacing wondering how we'll get there. I guess I wasn't going I had to stay here and heal better. And Bulma wont let me anyways. She stopped pacing and said "this is just great, now we're stuck here forever!"

"But Bulma you're the one who push the button."

"But you were-"

"Hello" behind mom was this guy I never saw before at the window and he scared the shit out of mom.

Then Krillin ran over to the window and said "hey! Mr. Popo!"

Then Mr. Popo said "hi! Did I hear that you were looking for a space ship?"

Then everyone yelled "yeah!"

" I don't believe it! You found us of other space ship?" Krillin asked.

"May-be"

They started talking and just sat there, Mom was gonna to go with Mr. Popo to show her where a space ship was, so they could go to planet Namek.

When came back she said, " We're going to planet Namek!"

Then everyone decided who was going. Goku had to stay here to heal, Gohan was going, Krillin and mom were too.

I asked on a piece a Paper "Can I go?"

"No you may not missy! You're staying here! And No buts! And while I'm gone you can learn to get you voice back and if all else fails it sign language for you! I am not letting my daughter write on a piece a paper for the rest of her life!"

I gave her a confused look. 'Ok mom has lost it while I was gone.' I then rolled my eyes and looked away, ' I wanted to help bring Piccolo and the others back'

…

After a month of them being gone I could finally go home, the doctors found nothing wrong with my vocal cords and didn't understand why I couldn't talk, it's all probably in my head they said, but I didn't really care, so Grandma Bunny took me to all my sign language classes, she learned a little to know what I was saying she said mom already knew it so I could talk to her all the time and so did Gramps. I learned it really fast the signs were easy to me, but that's what I get for having a super genius family.

…

The next week, I went with Master Roshi, who I started training with for a while, to visit Goku, to talk something about Namek.

"Hiya fallas good to see you," then he looked around and whispered " hey is Chichi around here?"

Then out nowhere she popped out. "Yes for a matter of fact she is around here."

I silently giggled.

After Chichi left the room, Goku asked, " hey there, Rin found you voice back yet?"

I shook my head 'no', then Master Roshi said, " Bulma's mother told me that she may never find it, children who go under great stress go though this all the time. But the stress can be handled while she trains with me for the next couple of months" I smirked and nodded. " She learned sign language too. I think she'll be fine"

"So you gonna train with Master Roshi like I did when I was your age huh? Taking after you big brother aren'tcha?" I smiled and nodded.

" Now Goku, I have to talked to you about Bulma and the others"

I went to the doctor and asked in sign language " where is the bathroom?" I asked him because he's a doctor and doctors need to know this kind of stuff, I mean what if they have a deaf person come in here with a broken arm or something?

He looked at me in question and then coughed then look at the nurse. "Oh Nurse take this young lady to the restroom, please"

She grabbed my hand and told Master Roshi " I'm taking her to the restroom, I'll be right back with her"

"Thank you, Miss." he started checking her out.

" No problem. Your granddaughter is just adorable" he gave out a little sweat drop while I silently giggle, and saw Goku smirked. She must thought I was deaf 'cause she talked like I wasn't there.

"Well she- she is, isn't she?" I looked at him funny like 'what the hell?'


	4. Chapter 4

When I came back some guy named, Yajrobe was there and Goku was healed. He was going to Namek; He asked if I wanted to come, I wrote on a piece a paper that mom said I couldn't.

"Aw that's too bad. Sorry but I got to go talk to your grandpa, BYE!" he flew out of there. The doctor and the nurse started freaking out.

"Come on, Rin we have some work to do" Master Roshi said walking away from the window, I put my hands in my jacket's pockets, and walked out of the room with him.

Leaving the nurse and the doc confused.

…

After months with training with Master Roshi, I learned that my mom and Gohan came home and were somewhere in a field. I ran into my grandpa's Lab. He was working on a jet car to hold everybody and bring them here, There where visitors coming to stay with us. I tapped grandpa on the shoulder "AH!" he jumped into the air "Rin, don't startled me like that!"

I signed 'sorry' and asked him where was mom exactly. He told me. Then I hugged and, told him bye,

"Wait Rin, why don't you just come with me and Chi-chi, we're about to fly out there soon as she gets here!"

I told him 'I can't wait, I'll just fly out they're my self' then I flew out the window.

…

After 10 minutes of flying I spotted Gohan and mom with Piccolo and I guess his species. I landed and tackled mom and Gohan to the ground. We all stood up Gohan and me hug once again then I gave him a nuggie. We both laughed. Then mom smothered me. She hugged me so tight I could barley breath.

"Rin my baby girl! I've missed you! Guys this is my daughter Rin!" she said introducing me to the others. She let go and looked at me. I signed her that I missed her too. And once again we hugged.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but you said that she was yours. But she's a full sayian." I looked to see who said that and saw Vegeta, one of the sayains we fought, the one that broken my ribs. I silently growled at him.

"She is and she is Goku's little sister! Haven't you even heard of 'adopting' moron?"

He walked over to me and smirked "so you're little Karat, hm? I thought you would be tougher"

I rolled my eyes, looked at Piccolo and grinned. I held out my hand for a shake, he returned it with a smirk. "Hey, kid."

…

I was now fourteen years old; I was sitting in my room doing my studies like another day. Everyone else was outside.

I have been home-schooled for the past two years, because of my voice. That means my gramps taught me, and let me off the hook of homework also. So couple times a week I would go and train with Piccolo and Gohan, But just mostly Piccolo and me. His was closer to me for some reason; he's actually my best friend. …

I was finishing up on the last of my homework, when I heard I giant crash. I flew out the nearest window and ran towards that back of Capsule Corp. and saw Vegeta and the space ship he took a year ago. I silently growled. Yamacha ran towards us. Grams was spilling her tea, I guess because she was freaked out. Mom then stood by me.

Vegeta then spoke about Goku, hoping that he returned by now, and then hopped off the entrance.

"Hey guys, what's that smell?" as she walked over to Vegeta " oh, it's you, when's that last time you took a bath?"

I started snickering with my arms crossed, I walked to the door to back in side, I wasn't shocked by Vegeta's arrival as much as the others. I stopped walking when I saw Grams still spilling her tea. I took the pot and put it back on the tray she was also holding.

" Thank you Rin," she said giddy, she then walked back inside with me behind her.

…

I was going to ask Grandpa if I was done for the day but followed Mom back on to the balcony, she said I was done for the day, so that was good a enough to know. I sat next to Yamacha listening to what all the guys were talking about, which was mostly Vegeta. When he came out I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair.

"What are you laughing at, pipsqueak?" he said yelling.

I gave him the finger and then mom then gave me a lecture about how that was so rude and crap like that. Then she started barbequing. I then felt a power like never felt before, Vegeta and Yamacha felt too. Vegeta said it was Freezia. I sat shocked I never felt anything close to this.

…

Vegeta and Yamacha then flew away I flew after them, when we landed it was closer, I didn't know what to do, I stood there looking into the sky to I saw mom coming this way, what the hell was see thinking? When she landed, Yamacha started asking why she was here, she said she missed him on Namek and want to see him. If she felt how powerful he was, she wouldn't want to.

Tien and Chaitzito then landed, then Piccolo, who no one notices, beside me and Vegeta, too Vegeta said something. I then walked over to Piccolo and stood by him.

"So you now to good for us now, Rin?" Yamacha said crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and put my hands in my hoodie's pockets. Tying to stay clam, Gohan and Krillen then landed.

Then Piccolo yelled "he's here" and then we all saw a giant space ship. I stepped back and blinked. 'What are we going to do?' Piccolo then walked over to the others me behind him. Vegeta said we had to stay on foot and said keep our power levels down.

We all ran over to were he landed, Gohan and me had to help my mom up all the hills.

Then we saw explosions, we all flew up to see what it was and saw two super sayians. Which was crazy because the only sayains that were left were, Vegeta, Goku and me. Gohan too but he was half. Who were these two?


	5. Chapter 5

After we watched them defeat Freezia, I made out that they were two teenagers, about a little older than me. One was a girl with long dark black hair; the other was a boy with short purple hair.

They took us to follow them because they knew where Goku was landing I didn't know to trust them or not, but we all followed. We landed and they pulled out some sodas, Bulma and Gohan trusted them right off the bat. When they offered soda they got some. I eyed them closely and then took an orange soda; the girl did too.

Now that we were closer I tell what they looked like, they girl was tall, taller then her guy friend, but she was very skinny and really muscular, more than me. She had long black hair past her chest. She had dark eyes, and had elf like ears, which was weird the only ones I ever saw with those kind of ears were Namekins; her ears had all kinds of piercings in them too. She wore skinny jeans and black baggy t-shirt, with an army green jacket; She had combat boots on also.

The boy had long hair for a boy; his hair was purple. He wore baggy pants and a black shirt. He wore a purple jacket, which had a Capsule Corp. logo on it. He also had a sword, which he killed Freezia with.

I sat next to Kirllin and mom. " Did you see that girl's ears?" mom asked " weird huh? Do you think she's a alien too?"

I looked over to the girl, her eyes got wide. 'Mom I think she heard you!' I signed her.

"Oh sorry." She said to the girl. I took a sip of my soda. My mom could be so rude sometimes.

The girl looked over " its ok," she sighed. I felt sorry for her.

They didn't tell us anything about them; they said they weren't allowed too. Which was weird I was starting to think they were creepers. I watch them. 'They must be a couple' they were holding hands and smiling. ' I wonder how they know how Goku was gonna land here?'

Gohan then walked over to Piccolo. He asked him why didn't he leave with the other namekins. I was wondering that my self.

Piccolo said it was because this was his home now. That was sweet, I guess. I don't know, but I'm just glad that he didn't leave.

I laid down on the ground and looked up to the sky counting the clouds ' these two hours were going to be boring.'

" Looks like Rin's relaxed," Krillin said, I giggled.

…

An hour later, I had fell asleep, Krillin playing with a can woke me up. I sat up. Then the boy said that Goku would be here any minute we all looked up to the sky, we then saw a space ship crashing down to earth, when it did we all ran to it smiling. I stood next to Piccolo, when the spaces pod up. We all cheered.

" Hey guys how did you know I was coming?" Goku asked. He then flew up to us.

"They told us," mom said pointing to the mystery people.

They started talking and the boy asked," Goku can I speak to you alone?" He pointed to a spot where they could speak, they all three flew over there. I put my hands in my pockets and just listen to everybody talk about why they wanted to talk alone. And crap like that. I didn't really listen or looked over, but when I heard Goku laughed I looked up, I turned to Piccolo whose eyes got wide, now I wondered really what they were talking about.

The girl then brought out a notebook, like she couldn't talk. but I heard talk before, she had Goku read something and then he laughed again.

'What the fuck is he laughing at?' after they talked the girl and boy flew off. ' That. Was .so weird.' I thought to my self.

When Goku came back. Piccolo said he heard everything they said. And told us how there was going to Androids coming in 3 years, we decided to train.

I asked mom if I could go train with Piccolo now. She said sure. And we both flew off.

…

We train for two years with Goku and Gohan. During that time I fell in love with Piccolo, I know, weird. But just sort of happened. I was 16 I thought I was just a crush but it wasn't. I learned from Vegeta that Sayains just don't get 'crushes' they pick their mate and that is that.

And if I found my true love my voice was going to come back. I didn't tell any one but. The day before Vegeta and his 'friend' came, a witch took my voice she said that she would only give my voice back when I had true love. I know lame. But it really did happen.

One day though I found out Piccolo like me that same way I did. And we kissed. I flew away embarrassed.

…

I went to talk to Piccolo about the kiss; I was going where he usually was. I saw him on top of the waterfall meditating. I was walking up to him and blushed like crazy when I saw that he was completely naked. I then saw his dick. '_Wait Namekians are supposed to by asexual? What the hell? I guess that they had to take a leak some how'_ that just made me blush even more. I walked over to him. He must have heard me coming.

"What?" he spitted out. I stood there nervous. He then look up at me and yelled, "What do you want?" I shrugged and started to go home he grabbed my arm, " Rin, Is this about earlier?" I nodded. He sighed. "Damn I wish it wasn't. Rin I don't know what say about that, but I can't get it out of my head -I can't get you out of my head. I-I guess what I'm trying to say is-Rin, I have f-feeling- for you." I looked at him smiling then I kissed him once again, this time he kissed me back. I put my hands on his shoulders and his hands went to my waist.

…

" Rin…. Rin...wake up" I heard some one say. I was sleeping on the cold ground when I heard someone trying to wake me up. I sat right up and saw that it was Piccolo.

"What do you want I was trying to sleep!" he looked at me shocked. "What?" he then picked me up by my throat.

" Who are you and what have you done with Rin?"

" What the hell are you talking about? it's me Rin and don't make me kick you ass! Let go of me!" he then dropped me.

" How are you speaking?"

" The day before Vegeta came, I was cursed by a witch, she took my voice and said I had to find my true love, and you mated with me last night so that makes you my true love I guess."

" Mated?"

" You nipped me on the neck, also call _marked._ We're mated for life." He looked at me and crossed his arms.

" How do you know all this?"

" My mom made Vegeta give me the sex talk, because Humans and Sayains have very different rules bout mating. And trust me that was the most awkward conversion I ever had, I wasn't ever talking! After that I was –" he cut me off by I kiss. "Wow I'll probably _never_ get used that."

"Uh- you were talking too much."

I chuckled "Oh sorry and Uh-Piccolo I got to go, if my mom finds me not in my bed this morning she'll most likely kill me. I'll come by and train with you, Goku and Gohan later." And I flew off.

…

A couple weeks later I was sitting around my house. I would be training with the guys but I been staying here the past few day because of my mom. She was almost nine months pregnant with _Vegeta's _kid. My mom and Vegeta were only ones that knew about Piccolo and me. Vegeta only knew because he saw my mark. Then he told my mom. I was staying with my mom 'cause she told me no matter what Vegeta wouldn't stop training, even if she went in labor. So I stayed I mean I would love to train but I had to take care of my mom. Couldn't let her handle it alone. So I sat around the house, doing some homework here and there. Talked to my mom about the baby and stuff but one conversion caught me by surprise

" Ugh! Why won't this thing come out all ready!" mom fussed holding her stomach. We were in the kitchen. I was eating while she sat and talked with me. I was eating my 6th sandwich at the time.

I swallowed the last bits of my sandwich " hey it's you fault, you just had to get pregnant with Vegeta's kid, for all we know it's doing it on purpose!" I said.

"Stop talking about you new baby sister or brother like that! And how is it my fault not knowing that the first time a sayian mates with a new mate it impregnates or be comes pregnant!"

" Wait…WHAT?"

"You didn't know?" she asked shocked.  
>" NO! Mom, I might be pregnant!"<p>

Her eyes went wide," Wait you had _sex _with _Piccolo_? I thought you guys could only make out, not _you know._ Because _you know_."

" Well mom, he does _indeed _have a dick." I said with a smirk. She gagged. " What should I do?" I panicked.

" I'll go get a pregnancy test out of the lab you go drink a lot of water, so you can pee." I nodded and drank a couple of water bottles quick. Then mom came in.

" You ready?" She asked waddling over to me with two sticks in her hands. I nodded. She handed me one said " go pee on this" I ran to a bathroom.

…

When I came out, mom was sitting in a chair "well?" I nodded " let's try the other one."

She said handing me another one. I went back into the bathroom.

Five minutes I came back out. I nodded. " I'm pregnant," I said.

…


	6. Chapter 6

It was the morning we had all been preparing for. May 12th. I stood next to Bulma waiting; I was waiting for the guys to show up. Only Krillin and Gohan didn't know that I was 8 months pregnant now. I was wearing a baggy hoodie, as I was the last time I was everybody, with a tank top and baggy pants. I was 17. I had cut off all my hair to a really short haircut almost short as Yamacha's.

Bulma played with Trunks, who giggled happily. I stood bored; we stood all silent, that is until we realized that Goku, Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo were flying in.

"Hey over here!" Yamacha waved them over, "Hey what kept you guys?"

"YOO-HOO! Gohan you've gotten so big!" mom called to him as he landed smiling broadly.

Then Gohan and Krillin stared at her and me.

"What in the world do you think you guy are doing out here!" Goku finally said coming to land in front of Bulma and me.

"To watch of course! Don't worry I'll go home as soon as I get a look at the androids!"

Krillen and Gohan were staring at the baby in mom's arms. "Is Bulma actually carrying what I think she's carrying?" Krillen muttered in disbelief to Gohan. I snorted. They had no Idea.

"Is it your son, Yamacha?" Gohan accused.

"It's not my kid. You're not going to believe who the father is." Yamacha told them.

"I bet Its Vegeta's isn't it Trunks?" Goku said as he tickled the baby under the chin.

"Now who told you? I wanted it to be surprise!"

"Uh, well he looks like him! S-something about the eyes maybe?"

"But you even got his name right!"

"R-Really! WOW! M-Maybe I'm psychic!"

Mom turned to me, I rose my hands in defense "Nope, I said nothing to him about it." Mom didn't buy it, "I swear!"

"Hm…right…" mom said looking at me.

"Rin, what are you doing here? I told you not to come!" Piccolo growled looking at me with his arm crossed.

." Well 'cause I wanted to, so what if I'm 8 months pregnant? Vegeta said that Sayains had babies on battles fields and still were fine!"

"WHAT? Rin-your Pregnant?" Krillin screamed.

"Um, yea. Did ya all think I just gained 30 pounds in the past couple of months or something?"

Gohan and him dropped their jaws, and Goku then laughed, " I'm going to be a uncle?"

I nodded. He laughed more.

" Yea, and I'm going to a grandma and I'm not even that old! Can you believe that!" They all laughed.

"Wait Rin, who's the father?" Krillin asked.

"Um," I looked over to Piccolo.

"Go head and tell them. It isn't going to make a difference, they'll find out soon enough."

"Um Piccolo, a- are you the father?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo nodded. "But that isn't the problem here. Where is Vegeta?" Piccolo growled. I stared at him like 'WTF'.

"How should I know? I haven't seen him in a while… But don't worry he'll come. He was working hard for this fight…" mom said as she sifted Trunks to her other hip.

"He'll come I know he will…. He wouldn't miss a fight." Goku reassured. "Bulma you should go home. Especially since you brought your baby! And you too Rin."

"I said I'd go once I see the androids!"

" And I aint leaving if she isn't," I said nodding to mom.

"Someone's coming this way." Piccolo announced. "I sense no malice…"

"Maybe its Vegeta!" Gohan cried.

"Uh-Uh, he's pure malice…" Krillen corrected. Everyone watched the sky as an air ship zoomed overhead and Yajirobe jumped out.

"I'm glad I made it in time!" he said.

"Yajirobe! Did you come to fight too?" Goku said happily. I huffed at laugh.

"Here's some senzu from master Karin!" he hand a bag to Goku.

"Ooh! Great you can always count on master Karin!" he said holding the bag up.

"Well good luck!"

"Huh? Wait, aren't you fighting too?"

"Unlike you idiots I don't want to die. There's times even I won't join you!" he yelled as he flew off.

"There's something wrong…." Tien said "it's past 10 already but there's no sign of the enemy at all...theirs something wrong…"

"Your right…"Gohan said quietly.

"I told you from the start it was some kind of trick!" Yamacha happily proclaimed.

"He said around 10. Its only 10:17, which I would classify as under 'around'. I wouldn't jump the gun just yet." Mom reminded him.

"But I can't feel a single strong chi. If they're that strong we should be able to feel them no matter where on earth they are!" Yamacha argued. Of course he would argue with her…

BOOOM! A bright explosion light the sky, a plume of smoke and debris were all that remained of a small hover car.

"Wh-What happened?" Krillen stammered staring at the sudden attack.

"OH! Yajorobe's car crashed into Earth"

Piccolo then yelled, "Look, there's something there! They've already attacked!" all eyes searched the sky; we could make out two dark shadows that quickly diving downwards.

"They went down to the city!" Yamcha yelled.

"Did you see them?" Krillen asked, shaken from surprise

"No! I couldn't tell what they looked like!" Goku said, he was sweating heavily, "I – I didn't feel any chi at all!"

"Its …it's because their androids. They don't have any chi!" Gohan explained to us.

"That's Crazy how are we suppose to find them if we can't even sense their power levels?" Yamacha asked.

"Well if we can't sense them we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way. With our eyes." Piccolo growled from the ledge over looking the city.

"Right! Let's spread out you guys." Goku said confidently as he tossed the bag Yajarobie had given him to Mom "Bulma take care of these. Now don't try to take them on by yourself - wait for the others. Gohan check on Yajarobie." The others nodded.

"Let's Go!" Piccolo yelled talking off with Goku. The others followed and Gohan sped away towards the smoking remains of Yajarobie's car.

"Do you think they'll be strong enough?" Bulma asked me.

"They have to be," I muttered looking down at the city. The baby then kicked, it knew what was going on too.

Gohan returned with Yajarobie they set down near us just as a large explosion occurred in the city.

"Yamacha!" Gohan said suddenly. I could feel it too his power level was fainting.

"Oh no." mom said with fear.

Just a few minutes later,

Krillen arrived, carrying Yamacha. It did not look good as Yamacha slumped to the ground before them. Bulma stared at him.

"Bulma! The sensu beans!" Krillen reminded.

"Right!" She said handing the bag to Krillen.

Yamacha's eyes came back into focus as the city lit up with explosions.

"Oh my god! Did the androids do that?" Bulma asked.

"It's them alright. It looks like they just blew up half the city!" Yamacha said as he sat up, feeling better.

"Yeah no kidding!" Gohan muttered.

"I just don't know how were going to stop them you guys! I hope Goku knows what to do." Yamcha sighed watching the flames climb the buildings.

"Mom are you sure you don't want to leave now?" I asked sounding strangely calm. "I can take you home if you want– it might be for the best, you know."

"I can't leave now Rin." She Whined, I rolled my eyes.

"Alright…" I said looking at the explosions.

"Look it's my dad!" Gohan said as the fighters left the city.

"And the androids." Yamcha noted.

"Huh? Goku is leading them away from the city…" Krillen said watching them go.

"Oh No! We've got to warn them you guys! – He doesn't know the androids can absorb his energy!" Yamacha said getting upset.

"Damn." I whispered.

"Yamcha I don't get it – you said the androids can absorb powers?" Krillen asked.

"I – I don't know how he did it but when the android grabbed me, I could feel all the energy being drained from my body…"Yamacha said.

"Well what in the world are you waiting for?" Bulma interrupted "Lets get moving before those nasty androids grab someone else!"

"Oh no! There's no time to lose! Come on we've got to warn my dad!" Gohan said taking off and speeding towards Goku.

"I'm not so sure I want to go back down there, Gohan – I mean I almost bit the big one last time…maybe I'll stay here?" Yamacha said as Gohan left.

"Gohan!" Krillen called – Gohan stopped, waiting for him. "You stay here then but I gotta help. I'm taking the sensu beans." He said to Yamacha before going to meet Gohan.

"Those two don't have a clue what their up against…and I know what those androids can do. No. I won't let what happened to me happen to anyone else. I've got to help my friends! WAIT UP YOU GUYS! – I'm coming." Yamacha yelled as he flew after them.

"Yamacha's dumber than he looks." Yajarobie said finally breaking the silence that had over taken us. Mom scowled at him.

"What? You mean your not going to help them?" Mom asked sounding surprised.

"Not on your life, babe."

"And WHY NOT? From what I hear you're a pretty good fighter and they need all the help they can get. So I suggest you quit being a coward and get yourself into gear!"

"I can't do it."

"I'm tired of hearing your lame excuses – get down there and help out your friends now!"

"I don't know how to fly." Mom nearly fell over from surprise. I laughed, then frowned I was tempted to go myself…I hated the idea of missing a true fight, but Piccolo would have my hide if I went. Which means he cares for his future baby, and me. And that was sweet. Even though he didn't show it as much as he would.

"S-sorry." Mom muttered.

Mom was quite for a moment before pulling out a capsule, which popped into a jet. Mom ordered us into the small jet. Yajarobie climbed into the plane after mom, mom didn't allow me to fly. She ordered me to in the jet then I did .She was going to go watch the guys fight.

The jet growled to life sounding just as determined as Mom looked. I nearly closed my eyes as we fell off of the plateau, I shook my head; there was something I did not like about jets.

Suddenly we saw a huge explosion ahead and to the left of us.

"They've got to be there! – Where that explosion was!" Mom said as she turned the jet towards the smoke.

"Don't go out of your way to see 'em. Lets go home." Yajarobie tried to reason with her. "Goku and them got it handled. I mean you got your kids with you right?"

A jolt of turbulence hit us as someone flew by the window. I gasped. It was the kid from the future, then girl just right behind him.

"Did you see that? It's them, the kids from the future! They must be going to fight too! So we are going the right way!" Bulma said as she adjusted the controls again.

"Look that must be it! There's everybody!" mom pointed down below at a small group of people. "Who carved out the earth? That is them right?"

"Yup, definitely our guys." I said as I reached out for their power levels.

"What are you nuts? You're going to go there? Get away!" Yajarobie said, as he got upset.

"Clam down you big baby!" I yelled.

"It's okay! If they're all alive it must be over." She adjusted the controls yet again and prepared to find somewhere to land.

"If y-you go any closer, I'm throwin' this kid out the window!" Yajarobie said holding baby Trunks on his lap. I snickered a laugh.

"Go ahead! Oh, did I mention his father is Vegeta?" Her voice sounded dangerous suddenly. I laughed even more.

"V-Vegeta!" Yajarobie face paled. "This brat…I mean…this fine child…is because you and…_him…_!" Yajarobie paused for a moment looking over Trunks before changing his mind about Mom's wishes. "Y-yes ma'am! Let's go…"

"Now you've got it!" She smiled as she zoomed towards the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

. "There they are!" she pointed as she could make out who was who now. I looked out the window – there they were all right. Krillen, Gohan …Piccolo….

"Yooo-hooo!" She called as she began the landing processes and waving to the guys.

"Hey look it's him! The androids still here!" Yajarobie yelled pointing out the passenger window. I caught sight of a tall looking man with white hair.

"Huh?" Bulma said looking out the side window.

ZABABABA! The jet spiraled down after being attacked by an energy attack. I screamed, with one hand holding on to my stomach one holding on to the back on my seat. I looked over at mom, ready to pick her up and fly the hell out of here.

"EEEK!" Mom yelled and grabbed Trunks. I looked up through the smoke and saw the top of the jet had been destroyed I undid my seat belt and was about to get Bulma's when the boy from the future arrived. He grabbed mom and Trunks and quickly flew off. I flew out of there, and landed next to him and mom. I watched as the young man stand up and look her over.

"Phew!" mom said standing up. "That was close!" Trunks began crying she picked him up and held him close. "Trunks! Th-thank goodness!" turning to the young man that saved her, "I owe you one kid!" The young man smiled and started blushing. Then the girl then landed next to us.

Krillin and Gohan landed next to Bulma quickly. "Are you guys alright?" Krillin asked. Bulma smiled showing she was fine and looked over Trunks. I nodded and hold me stomach. The boy then turned to glare up at Vegeta who had begun cursing.

"He's gone! Damn him! He got away!" Vegeta looked around the wreckage for a sign of the android. "NO! He won't get away! I'll hunt him down!" the kid flew up suddenly blocking Vegeta's way.

"Why didn't you try to save them? They're your wife and child!" The young man furiously questioned him.

"Ridiculous. I have no use for sentiment. Stay out of my way!" Vegeta yelled pushing his way by the boy. The kid stared after Vegeta with a surprised and horrified look on his face.

."…You mean that old weirdo was the android...you know I think that was Dr Gero himself. I've seen his picture in an academic journal…" Bulma said deep in thought. "Weird. Did he alter his own body?" Krillin and Gohan looked at her horrified at the idea. My eyes got wide.

"Hey…d-doesn't anybody care about me?" Yajarobie said from the rubble of the jet. No body seemed to hear him.

"Hey! Bulma says that guy was Dr Gero!" Krillen called over to the others.

"Dr. Gero?" the boy muttered.

"That android was Gero himself? What are you saying!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma accusingly.

"I'm saying that I've seen his picture before! He's pretty famous among scientists. They say he's a jerk, but a genius. He probably turned himself into a cyborg so he could live longer." Bulma replied coolly.

"Unbelievable…" the boy whispered. The girl crossed her arms thinking.

"Then everything you said was a lie. You told us that Dr Gero was killed by the androids. And now you say the androids themselves were different." Vegeta yelled at the kids.

"…History must have been changed somehow…could it have been a side effect of us coming to the past once before?" he looked over at Trunks. _Weird. Why is he looking at my brother like that?_ I thought.

"He spoke of nos. 17 and 18…they're probably the androids you were talking about." Piccolo said interrupting Vegeta's glare. "Tell us what they look like. We don't want to be wrong again."

"Right. #17 is a kid with long black hair and a bandanna around his neck. #18 is a girl…a pretty girl with clothes similar to mine. Both of them have hoop earrings…and icy stares." The girl said with her arms still crossed, the boy nodding at her.

"A…" Krillin looked surprised at the pair from the future.

"Girl?" Gohan said sharing Killin's surprise.

"What wrong with a girl android? Huh?" I growled.

"Oh nothing!" the both said, I rolled my eyes

"Do they also drain energy through their hands?" Piccolo questioned.

"What? Drain energy? No, nothing like that. They have an infinite energy supply." The boy said while sounding deep in thought.

"Infinite energy?" Vegeta said.

"But…where's Goku? Why isn't he here?" the boy said.

"His heart – the disease you told us about – it just now hit him." Krillin explained.

"That too changed?" the girl asked.

"Woman – Gero must be going to his lab! Do you know where it is?" Vegeta asked.

"Huh? Where…?" Mom thought for a moment. "Umm…I think it was in the mountains by North City…there was a rumor he converted a cave into a lab…if he hasn't moved of course. But I had no idea that Dr Gero was connected to the red ribbon army…"

"All right! We're going to destroy nos. 17 and 18 before Gero has the chance to return to his lab and activate them!" Piccolo stated.

"Humph…the coward's way out…" Vegeta glared at him "I want to be the one to destroy those androids with my own hands. Those other two weren't even worth my time."

"NO! Don't underestimate those androids! Piccolo's right! – We have to find the lab and destroy them before they're activated! And if we can't make it in time we should avoid a battle until Goku gets well!" the boy yelled.

"We don't need to wait for Kakorot! Can't you see? I've become a super Sayian too! And as a prince, I must be much more powerful than he is. I need no one." Vegeta flew off rambling about him being super powerful.

"Oh! Where's he going?" Tien asked.

"…It is true that he seemed stronger than Goku since he became a Super Sayian…he may be able to defeat them indeed." Piccolo assessed.

"NO! I can turn super Sayian too, but I was still powerless! That's how powerful they are! I'm going after him! He's a fool – but I'll never let father die again!" my jaw dropped when I heard him say father. _'Oh my god._ _The boy from the future was my baby brother! But who was the girl?'_ he flew off.

"…Father? Did he say father? Wh-what did he mean? Was his dad killed by the androids too?" Mom asked.

"Bulma, the baby in your hands is that boy from the future," Piccolo stated.

Mom's eyes got wide.

" Then who are you?" I asked the girl, she blushed. Scratching the back of her head.

"I-I'm-" Bulma cut her off.

"OH. Oh! Trunks! Oh my goodness!" Bulma said as she held up the baby in her arms.

"Now that you mention it I can see a resemblance…" Krillin said sounding amused watching Trunks fly away. "And that sure explains why he can turn into a super Saiyan…"

"Uh -Bulma could you let my dad know about this?" Gohan asked.

"Well I guess but how am I going to tell him? My plane blew up…" Bulma instantly set her mind to work. She looked over at me but knew it would be awkward flying with me being pregers.

"Gohan, take her and Rin home and then go help your mother. We can handle the androids ourselves…if we're in time." Piccolo growled.

"Okay…be careful." Gohan waved to them as they took off.

"Then let's go! We have to hurry to find that lab before Vegeta!" Piccolo stated before they flew off.

"We've got to hurry too…" Gohan said trying to encourage Bulma to hurry up. She was fussing with Trunk's hat.

"Be careful were flying with a baby here." Bulma said as Gohan picked her up. We then all flew off to Capsule Corp.


	8. Chapter 8

After dropping mom and baby Trunks off, Gohan and me flew straight for his house to everyone about what just happened.

"Ek!" I yelled stopping and hold on to my stomach.

" What? What's going on? Are you ok?" Gohan asked worried as he stopped too.

" Oh sorry Gohan, the baby kick and it scared me, I'm not use to it kicking while I'm flying."

" Oh it's ok-but come on we got to hurry!" we continued to fly, we flew in silence to Gohan commented, "You and Piccolo? I never thought about that. I thought you were just friends."

" Um, Gohan you just 11 you wouldn't understand it. And I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok? Well, I think, its great that Piccolo has you. And it's great that I'm getting a little cousin!" he said. I laughed. We landed at the house we saw everyone loading into a plane went landed to Chichi fussing over Gohan.

"Guess you guys beat us back huh?" I asked them, " So where are we going?"

"No time to talk, get on the plane you two" Krillin said we got into the plane. The boy, who I just found out, was my brother, Trunks, was there with the Sayian girl.

"So what is going on?" I asked slowly sitting up front, with Yamacha.

They explained how the androids were now coming after Goku, that we had to move fast to move him and for all of us to wait to Goku was healed to fight them.

I rubbed my tummy looking around at everyone.

" Why can't my life just be normal?" I asked looking up. Yamacha and Krillin laughed. Chichi then screamed. I jumped up, causing the baby to kick like crazy, and saw Chichi rushing to get books out for Gohan." Im such a horrible mother! We don't have a minute to waste!" I sighed _why is my whole family crazy?_ I thought to myself.

Gohan started studying as I walked out over to the gang and sat next to Kirllin.

"So who are you again?" I asked the girl. She once again stammered.

Trunks looked at me. "We can't really say…"

"Still… why not?" then I thought about it and stood up again " you my kid aren't you!" I said shocked.

" I guess you figured it out, but I still can't tell you my name." She said crossing her arms.

"Thank God Im having a girl, couldn't deal with two little boys running around the house." I said sighing as I sat back down. "But I don't think I'll handle my baby brother, by adoption, is dating my baby girl." Trunks gulped. " Wait to Piccolo hears about this." I chuckled at the looked that faces couple made. "Speaking about him where _is _he?" I asked.

"Um, he's… how should I say this… he's going to Kami's…" Krillin said trying to answer my question.

" What's so hard about saying that?" I asked confused.

"Did he say anything to you lately… a plan just incased today went bad?"

" Piccolo talking me about his plans? Ha-No, since I got pregnant and he won't let me train with him, so I'm lucky to see him. Even then, I'm lucky to get a 'hello'. He's being really working hard that past couple of months. I guess 'cause he has something to _really _fight for now."

"Well, Rin, I don't know how you going to react to this…but Piccolo's going to rejoin with Kami!"

I stood up, grabbed him and screamed "WHAT?" as I shook Krillin.

Crying as I shook him, he yelped," Don't kill me!" I was so mad right then steam could come out of my ears but instead I just sat down and crossed my arms. No one said a thing.

" I _am_ pissed, but I get why he's doing this. " I stated, with my eyes still closed. "Anyways I don't even really care anymore, he can do what he wants."

" That's a lie", I look up and saw the girl that was my future daughter said that, "You love him, that means you care." I sighed. Damn. She was right.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah" I said " whatever" I then closed my eyes again. They guys continued talk about the androids, Trunks got real up set when he tried to think a way out. Talking about what a stupid idea it was to come back to the past. I opened my eyes.

Chi-chi then said " try not to worry Trunks if you didn't came Goku wouldn't be alive right not. And that's all that really matters" she then sighed. I smiled. And closed my eyes back up. _How does Piccolo mediate like this I can't do it with people talking, how can he?_ I thought to myself trying to find my self at peace. I heard Krillin call my mom, well my mom and Trunks' mom. Mom started talking about something about another time machine. She sent picture to us by then I was all ready looking over Trunks shoulder, same with my daughter. He said it was the exact same time machine. Trunks and Gohan decided to go see it. " I'm coming too," the girl said.

" No you stay here, and stay out of trouble."

" What? No. I'm coming with you, Trunks."

" No you're not going that's final," he yelled. She then huffed and sat down

"Trunks why can't she go? She did fight pretty good earlier it's not like she can't defend her self." Krillin said.

" To be honest, I didn't even let her come with me she sneaked into the time machine with me. She shouldn't even be here," he said frankly with his arms crossed.

" Why?" I asked confused.

" I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

My eyes went wide." WHAT?"

"Mom don't freak out, we have been married for a year now, and that's what married people do don't they? You know…have babies? We all ready decided on names if it was a boy we were going to name it Go-"

" Kim, you rambling again." Trunks said.

" Kim? I wanted to name ya Kimmi, is that you name?" I asked.

" Yeah." The girl said rubbing her neck.

" Well, anyways. Babe, I'm sorry, but I can't worry about you also, just stay with Krillin and your mom." She sighed and said 'ok' with that Trunks and Gohan left.

When we got to Master Roshi's, I sat alone on the ground trying to mediate. While everyone else sat at the table talking to Krillin. Chi-chi was up stairs with Goku.

After a while I gave up on trying on mediating sat with everyone at the table. We talked for a little longer when the phone rang.

"What Gohan and Trunks? No they are not back yet..." Krillin answered the phone. "Ok." He muttered crossing the room to turn on the TV to the news.

"We've just received an update from the investigative team in Ginger Town…" the news announcers said.

"What's up? Who is it Krillin?" Yamacha asked from the table. I watch with Kimmi right beside me.

"Its Bulma, she said to turn on the TV…"

"Yesterday 15000 people lived in Ginger Town. Today they are gone. And now another disturbing discovery has been made – all we find are empty pieces of clothing. It is as if the residents had melted away! The clothes in this picture show a rifle lying nearby, suggesting that they were fighting something at the last…" Kimmi gasped.

"15000 People!" Yamacha Gasped.

"Wh-What the?" Master Roshi stammered.

"It-It's the Androids!" Krillin said making a fist with his free hand. "What!" He yelled again, talking into the phone again. He quieted for a time, apparently listening to what she was saying. "…Meaning this has something to do with the other time machine..."

Chi-chi came downstairs "There I think he is well settled now. He seems to be feeling a little better too." She said sounding cheerful then she frowned. "Guys what's going on?"

Master Roshi shushed her and pointed at the TV, which was still showing updates on Ginger Town. She sat down grumbling but seemed to catch on quick enough.

The door opened and Gohan and Trunks walked into the small house. Kimmi jumped up to hug Trunks.

"We're back! Hi Master Roshi." Gohan said as he sat by his mom. Krillin said goodbye to Bulma, letting her know they had arrived.

"Hey you two…watch this news announcement and tell us – tell us what's going on." Krillin stammered going to the kitchen. My eyes just stared at the TV.

"What was that? – We just heard a scream!" .BAM. "Gun shots! We hear gunshots! M-Members of the investigative team and the police are shooting at something!...What's going on?... Its suddenly quiet again." The announcers face is tensed. "…Let's… lets see if we can take a closer look…" The camera fell to the ground showing one last horrified expression of the newscaster before static over took the station.

"WH -What happened?" Yamacha yelled. "Turn to another Channel!" Krillin jumped and switched the channel frantically finally finding one. The camera was on the ground but they could hear the newscaster screaming for help…until the screaming stopped. I starred at the TV terrorized. I looked over to Kimmi and Trunks; Kimmi was digging her head in his shoulder, while he was keeping her close.

"What did you find about the time machine? - How does this tie into it?" I asked.

They explained about how they had found a sort of cocoon not far from Ginger Town, which they think was made by whatever it was that came back on the time machine. Trunks said that the cocoon must have been opened recently as it was still fresh.

"So that thing that came out of that skin… you think this is it?" Krillin asked sounding nervous.

"Yes, it was right around that area." Trunks said. "I- I am going to go check it out." "HEY! -" Yamacha yelled.

"-Don't!" Krillen finished for him.

I stood " not a good idea."

"I'll go too!" Gohan said quickly. Then I heard I gasp from Chi-chi.

"NO! GOHAN you are NOT GOING!" She screamed horrified.

"I'll be okay." Trunks said softly, refusing to look in Kimmi's direction. "I can become a super Sayian. The ones I need fear are the androids."

" Trunks DON'T" Kimmi yelled almost crying.

He kissed her "I'll be fine" he then left.

Kimmi started crying." Oh geeze" I said. I hated when people cried but this was my future daughter I had to get use to it. " Don't worry Kimmi he'll will be just fine." I patted her on the back.

" Oh you poor girl come here cry on Aunt Chi-chi's shoulder!" Chi-chi said Kimmi then went too her and left the rest of us awkward. I then feel something wrong. '_Piccolo?'_ I thought to my self '_where are you? And what are you planning'? _

"Try to find another new channel." Yamacha said. I looked out the window. Waiting for something. I just didn't know what. Then I felt something weird. Gohan must have too.

" What eating you two?"

"I know it's weird, but I feel two Piccolo's."

" I do too." I said. I said worried.

Then everyone felt it, besides Chi-chi, the pig, and the flying cat. We then all ran out side. I was getting worried. Then we felt Freezia and his father. "But- but that's impossible Trunks and I destroyed them!" Kimmi said shocked.

Then we felt Goku." This is getting way to weird." I said. Krillin flew off to see what it was. I sat on the small beach waiting for everyone to return. Kimmi went back inside with Master Roshi and Yamacha.

While I was laying back watching the sky, Gohan came out. He started training by shooting Ki blast into the water. " Gohan! You're splashing water on me!" I yelled sitting up with one hand on the ground on my stomach.

"Oh sorry Rin, I'll just move over there." I then lay back down and started mumbling about something about kids. Then Chi-chi came out. I sat up and saw that Gohan was now at a desk. '_What the?_' I thought to myself. '…_Capsule_' I then thought. I laid back down to I got soaked with a wave of water that landed of me.

I spit out a mouth full of water and glared at Gohan." Why you little." I started casing him with one hand on my stomach the other out to grab him.

" Rin! Ah! It was an incident! Ahhhh!" I was still casing him. To my feet started hurting, I grumbled and went inside.

" Whoa what happened to you?" Seeing that I was still soaked. Kimmi snorted trying not to laugh.

" My _adorable _nephew that's what. CHI-CHI! "

" WHAT IS IT?" she yelled coming down the stairs.

" Got any clothes I can borrow?"

" Yes I have a dress you can wear, but I don't know if it will fit, with your stomach and all, but come with me." I followed her up stairs. She gave me a dress it kind of fit it was purple like hers but had blue also, not pink. I hated it, but I really didn't have the energy to go home now. "You can keep it I don't like blue as much as pink. I'll put out your clothes to dry."

"Thanks a bunch, Chi." I walked down stairs. Yamacha gave me a wolf whistle and I gave him the finger.

" Don't you look just the cutest." He said.

" Shut it Yamacha." I sat down with them at the table. I then closed my eyes and crossed my arms. This was going to be a long day.

When Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and arrived I was a little relieved. "Piccolo!" I yelled when I saw he landed I then ran out side and hugged him. " I was so worried." I said while I was hugging him. He kind of returned the hug.

He made me let go and he looked at me. "We'll need to talk later. In private." seeing that Gohan and Kimmi were outside looking at us. I nodded and we all went back inside.

After Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin told us everything about what had happened. And how Bulma was making a remote right now to destroy the androids.

After that we watched the new some more that talked about thing we now know as Cell. The horrors of the TV were just terrifying.

They guys all went to go fight Cell head on. I followed them out. Piccolo then stopped me. " Don't worry" he kissed me "I'll be back." He left me there speechless.

Kimmi then came out. "That's weird. In The future you always talk about you and dad. You told me _a lot _bout your relationship and you always said that he wouldn't show one ounce of affection towards you around others. And you also always said that he was very private about that kind of stuff."

"He _was_." I said still shocked. " I don't know what's gotten into him."


	9. Chapter 9

Later I was trying to meditate again, when a loud BOOM, and shook the whole house. I opened my eyes, and heard Chi-chi scream couple times. I got up and ran to the kitchen and saw Master Roshi in a wall.

" Do I even want to know?" then an other earthquake like thing happened; I ran up stairs with Chi-chi in front of me, and Kimmi right behind me, I heard Roshi behind her. '_If that old pervert is looking at my daughter's ass I swear-' when_ we got to the room Goku wasn't in bed. Chi-chi and me looked out the window. We saw Goku at the beach. "GOKU!" we screamed I flew out of the window and Chi-chi jumped down. Master Roshi tried to do the same but he fell of his face. Kimmi flew right behind me. Us, three girls, tackled him all at once. "Hey guys! What I miss? Oh Hi Kimmi! And by the way congats on the baby!" he said all chipper.

" Goku how did you know about the baby?" I asked. Kimmi and me looking confused.

" There's another Ki in her! I can't believe you didn't feel it before Rin …and nice dress!" I growled staring at him.

" Shut up Goku! It's your son's fault I'm in this!" growled at him. He took a step back rubbing the back of his neck.

" Clam down Rin! I was being serious; you look nice!" He put his hands up in defeat. I huffed.

Then he told us he was ready to fight Cell, but he needed more training. He was going to try to go past super sayian and go even stronger. All of us looked at him shocked. He got dress and said something about going to a place were he could do all the train of a year into a day. He was going to get Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta to go with him. I asked if I could come with him.

" Sure, but if anything happens promise me you'll leave soon as you can and you not training with us, Rin. It's too risky for you." I nodded and he used his instance-transmission to make us go on the plane.

…

When we appeared there everyone stared at him. I smiled. Then Krillin attacked him and busted out of the plane. Me however I sat next to Piccolo. " You shouldn't be here."

" I'm Fine. Stop worrying." I said with a smile.

" I'm not worrying! You're just going to get in the way of everything!" he yelled at me. Everyone stared at him funny but I smirked. Then we went back to get Krillin and Goku, and fixed the big hole that they caused.

After the little reunion between Goku and Gohan, Goku looked at Piccolo. "Kamicolo!"

I laughed so hard I fell backwards. Piccolo looked shocked and embarrassed. I just kept laughing. " What? Did I say something wrong?" Goku asked with a smile.

" Listen I've been through some changes, but my name is sill Piccolo. And don't forget that." Piccolo said with a growl in his throat.

" Sure! no problem!" Goku said laughing a little bit.

"Well what!" he asked.

" Uh- hey Piccolo, there's no way we can defeat a power like Cell right now, that's why I decided to start training again. And I know a place where I can get a year of training in a day."

" Where's that?" Yamacha asked.

" It's at Kami's place."

" So it's back to the hydrobonic time chamber? I see. No one has stayed there for more than a year. No one. It might be too much for you to handle Goku."

" Yeah that's why I'm taking Trunks and Vegeta with me, surely one of us will able to do it."

" Then go. Quickly. Cell gets stronger every day. And time is in short supply. If we let cell absorb 17 were done for sure."

" Right. Come on Gohan. Take my hand."

" Right let's do it!" Gohan said. Then they were gone.

I giggled "Kamicolo." I giggled some more.

" Be quiet." he said to me and I just smiled to him. "Shouldn't you leave?" then I frowned.

" Um- how about a no?" I said. He growled.

" Rin! Go home!" he yelled at me. I just ignored him. " Now Rin!"

" No. I'll stay out of the way just clam down, I promise I'll stay out of the way."

" Fine but I don't want have to wish you back with the Dragon Balls. So better keep your promise." He said before he closed his eyes. When no one was looking I kissed him on the cheek and I saw his cheeks go purple. I smirked.

…

After a few towns of searching, we all went back to Master Roshi's place. It was nighttime anyways; I changed back to my original clothes and went out side where Piccolo was. He was staring at the ocean. I walked up to him.

" So you wanted to talk?" I asked. He turned around smirking and kissed my forehead.

" Yes. I-I rejoined with Kami." He said worried.

" I know. Krillin kind of figured you were." I shrugged.

"Well?" he asked shocked.

" I'm ok with it and I understand why, but is it going to effect us?" he kissed me hard.

"Never." He said he pull me close so my huge stomach was pushed again him and kissed me passionately. The baby kicked and Piccolo stopped. " Am I hurting it?" he asked worried. I smiled.

" No _she's_ fine _she_ just wanted let us know _she's _still there and it's not an _it, _it's a _girl_." Piccolos eye went wide.

" Ho-how do you know?" he asked.

" That girl in there is our future daughter, I found out the other day. She really great, I can't wait to have her." I said still in his arms.

"She's our daughter?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Now go to bed. You need sleep." He let me go and I went on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek before I went in and went to sleep.

…

The next day, Piccolo and I were the only ones up, before everyone else. I sat near the window watching everyone relax. Piccolo was watching the news. He was getting very frustrated about everything.

" I can't stand it! Just sitting around here doing nothing, while Cell continues his rain of terror!" he yelled watching the TV. I sighed and looked at him.

" Piccolo" I said worried. "Please clam down"

" Curse you cell!" he said ignoring me. He then got up and looked out then window. He looked scared.

" Babe what is it?" I asked looking out the window. I saw it was the androids. " Oh no"

" Hi. Can Goku come out and play?" the Android 17 asked. Piccolo turned and went to get everyone awake.

"Everyone get up!" Piccolo yelled." We have company!"

" Not very nice ones either" I stated holding my stomach.

" What is it?" Krillin asked. They all went out side while Kimmi and me were looking out the living room window.

"Stand your ground! I'll handle this. Goku's not here but perhaps I can take his place." Piccolo said. I looked at him weird.

"No thanks. But tell us where he is and I _might_ change my mind." the Android said.

"Goku's gone now. So why don't you get lost," Piccolo said as I walked to the doorway.

"Now, now. It's not very nice to talk to your guest that way, you know."

"Alright have it your way." He then pointed to an island "there. You and me."

'_Piccolo! No!'_ I thought to myself.

"Very well if you _really_ want to…" the Android responded.

"You three stay here. This is my fight now." then him and the androids went to the island.

I then ran out of the house "what the hell is he thinking?" I half asked, half yelled.

"I don't know but does he even have a chance?" Yamacha asked.

"No way! The odds are against him." Tien said. I shivered.

"No he can do it! He has to! At least to Goku gets back."

"Piccolo, please come back safe." I whispered holding my stomach as the baby kicked like crazy. Then we all went back inside.

…

After a couple of minutes, everyone went back outside to see what was going on. Piccolo's power level was amazing, but still not good enough to defeat the androids. I stood there angry. There was nothing I could do, and that killed me. Another powerful gust of wind brushed over us Kimmi almost was blown away but I caught her arm with ease. After the wind past I let her go not even saying a word just looking back at the island. '_Come on Piccolo. You can make it.'_

After a couple minutes we got word that Bulma was on her way, with a machine that would destroy the androids in a push of a button.

" What a horrible power! Cell must have powered up. Piccolo must be freaking out! I'm freaking out! Oh dear – guys I think I over did with the coffee." Master Roshi said I didn't even look back at him I had my arms crossed looking at the island.

" I didn't have any and I'm about to jump out of my skin." Krillin said. I closed my eyes and tried to stay clam. It didn't work. I was so worried. " Man this isn't natural! It's driving me _nuts,_ me being here in the bleachers while the fight's going on!"

" You said! Its nuts! There must be something we can do!" Tien said. I screamed in frustration and sat on the ground.

" I appreciate that you guys want to help guys but I think our best bet is if we stay put to Bulma gets over her with her new remote control"

"Right" Krillin said.

"Can't you guys fly faster than Bulma can get here in her jet? Why cant you guys save time and flying out there and met Bulma and bringing the remote back!" Chichi suggested.

"You're right" Krillin said.

" Oh course I'm right! You can solve problems without your fists, you know?"

" You should write that one down, Chi-chi, now excuse me_, Einstein_. I'm going to meet Bulma." Then Krillin flew off.

" And I'm going to find something to eat." I said getting up sadly.

" How can you eat in a time like this?" Tien asked. "Piccolo is fighting for his life!"

" I'm a Sayian! That's what Sayians do!" I yelled as I walked into the house. After eating a couple sandwiches I felt something horrible, then I felt it, I screamed I dropped to my knees and screamed louder hands on my heart. Chi-chi, Kimmi and Master Roshi came rushing in.

" Rin! What's wrong?" Chi-chi asked.

I looked up with tears in my eyes, both hands still on my heart." Piccolo." I said before I cried my eyes out.

" Oh no" Master Roshi said looking down.


	10. Chapter 10

After then ache in my heart stopped, I just sat there and cried for a while. "Rin talk to me, baby girl." Chi-chi said after a couple of minutes. I ignored her.

I tried and tried to find at least a little bit of Piccolo's power level. Then I felt it. And Goku's, then they all disappeared. '_They must use instanced transmission. Goku was at Kami's place before for the time chamber thing. They __had__ of gone there'. _I stood up and flew out the nearest window towards there.

…

"MOM!" I heard behind me as I was flying. I stopped and turned around. I saw Kimmi flying right behind me.

I crossed my arms around my huge belly and started yelling "Kimmi! What the hell are you doing? go back to Roshi's. Now!" I yelled at my future daughter she flew up to me, crossed her arms and looked at me.

" I could same thing to you. And no. Mom what if you run into Cell? I'm not letting you go anywhere with out me. Anyways where are you going?"

" Kami's Look Out. I felt Piccolo's power level and Goku's, and then it disappeared. I'm going to see if they're there."

" I'll go too. Trunks must be there too." I nodded and we flew off. We saw Bulma and zipped pasted her. We landed on Kami's place. I only have been here once before, to train with Piccolo. As we landed we turned around to see Bulma landing her ship. We moved out away.

She hopped out with baby Trunks in her hands. "Hello!" she said. "Hey where are you guys?" she yelled out.

Then everyone ran out. "Bulma, Rin, Kimmi what are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

" I brought a couple things for you. I thought you might need them." She answered. Gohan ran up to Bulma and baby Trunks and started playing with them

Then Kimmi ran up to an older looking Trunks and hugged him. He smiled and kissed her. Piccolo glared a bit and I grinned. She pulled away and looked at him strange, then pulled his hair. " Wow you look different and what up with the hair? It's longer. Are you wearing a wig or something?" She pulled harder.

He winced and said " Kimmi! Stop that hurts!" She laughed and pulled harder. He pulled her hand off and blushed.

" Wow Trunks you grown!" Bulma said, " What happened?"

" I was in the hydrobonic time chamber. I spent a year in there but only a day out here. That's why I grown a little. Father and I trained together." I nodded and looked at Kimmi. She looked confused but nodded.  
>" You better cut your hair soon. I don't like it long." She stated. Trunks smiled and kissed her.<p>

"Vegeta you don't look that different, why didn't your hair grow at all?" Looked over to Vegeta.

"For you information, a pure Sayian's hair does not change from the day it's born." Vegeta said harsh.

"Hey is that true? Huh, how about that!" Goku said.

" Great I'm stuck with this haircut forever." I stated.

" I guess that why you two never needed a hair cut! And Rin I thought you like you hair short?"

" Yeah. But I wish there was something to do about these spit ends!" Goku said.

" I do, but the thought of this one hairstyle for ever sucks." She nodded and looked back to Goku.

" Try some shampoo." Bulma said I looked at her funny.

"I don't have time to listen to Kararott's hair problems! But sure wouldn't might to know why you're here!" Vegeta said nasty.

"Hold on I'll show you." Bulma said digging into her pocket. "You see this fight with Cell is going to be tough. So I thought you guys could use some new combat suits. And if you stop being a _jerk_, Vegeta! Maybe you can have one too!" she threw a capsule behind her. Then a box appeared.

…

After Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta changed.

" I think it looks weird," Kimmi said looking at Trunks' outfit.

" I like the one I used to wear on Namek! Remember dad? A perfect fit!" Gohan said putting on a shoe.

" Hey these are _really_ light! Cool!" Goku said. I put my hands on my stomach as the baby moved a little. I thought they looked pretty weird in the outfits.

" So_ these_ are Sayain combat suits?" Trunks asked Bulma.  
>"More or less. I tried copy Vegeta's much as possible." Bulma said.<p>

" You did a great job Bulma!" Gohan said cheerful.

" Why, thank you, Gohan." She turned to Piccolo and Tien I looked over to them also. "Hey aren't you going wear yours?"

" I am a Namek, not a Sayain. And I'm not going dress like one." Piccolo said not even looking at her.

" That's right! I refuse to wear the same outfit as Vegeta. Not after the horrible things _he's _done." Tien said.

" You two sound like the little cheerleaders at my school. They _never_ want to wear the same thing as me. Be a little more _manly_ will you two?" I said before laughing. Kimmi and Bulma giggled. Piccolo glared at me and Tien looked shocked.

"Aw come on guys. They fit good and they feel great too!" Goku said.

"There is no need for you to wear that. You wont even get a chance to use it, so why even bother putting it on?" Vegeta said. I snorted. Kimmi looked at him confused.

" Is that because you plan on to finishing Cell all by yourself? Well I hope you can pull it off." Goku said. They started starring at each other.

"Right." Vegeta said before turning around.

" You want me take you over there with my instant transmission? "

"Oh please, I don't need any help from _you _Kararott! …So long." then he flew off. I turned back to the others.

"Oh boy-What an ego!" Bulma said.

" You are going to go help him _aren't you_?" Kimmi said turning around to Trunks.

"Huh? -What no- Kimmi he won't want it!" Trunks stated.

"_And_?"

" Kimmi you just wouldn't understand."

" _I wouldn't understand?"_ Kimmi asked crossing her arms.

" Um-Yeah"

" Try me!" she yelled at him. He took a step back.

"I –uh-um" he said too afraid to say anything.

" I thought so! Now go help your father!" Kimmi yelled pointing to the direction where Vegeta flew.

Piccolo smirked " wonder where she gets _that_ from." he said looking down at me. I laughed.

" Now, now kids, brake it up." I said rolling my eyes smirking.

"Mom stop. I just thought it would be good if he went to help Vegeta, but he's too much of a chicken to!"

"I am not! I just uh- ok I'll go follow him- geeze are your hormones kicking in or something?"

My eyes went wide. Kimmi glared at him." Wrong move, boy" I said shaking my head.

" _What_ did you just say to me?" she yelled. She stepped forward.

"Uh-I Uh- Kimmi I didn't mean like that I just-" He took another step backwards she followed him.

"-Is that right, Briefs what _did_ you mean then? Just I'm just _dying_ to know!" she said. I grinned. Piccolo looked at me.

" What _did_ he mean by that?" he asked me. I put my hands on my stomach.

"Oh- I didn't tell you, did I? Kimmi and Trunks are married, and she's pregnant."

"What!" he growled and looked at Trunks with a glare that could kill.

"Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" She pulled his hair towards her face. So they were face to face.

" Briefs you're lucky if I'll ever forgive you for that. NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" she pushed him back crossed her arms again, huffed, and looked the other way.

"Whoa- she _is_ Rin and Piccolo's kid!" Goku said chuckling. All three of us glared at him. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait Trunks before you go- here," he pulled out two senzu beans." You might need these, senzu beans; I saved them for you and Vegeta to use-here take them," he handed them to him.

"Thanks Goku," Trunks said with a smile.

"Good luck and if any trouble, gets yourself out of there. Okay?"

"Right. Thank you for everything Goku. And I hope your training goes well too."

" I want you to take of yourself, Trunks, and look after Vegeta too." Bulma said.

"Yea don't die," I said.

" Come back safe." Kimmi said hugging him, they kissed. When he broke away, he waved off and left.

"Yeah great time for us to start our training Gohan!" Goku said.

"Right!" then Gohan started running off.

"Wait a minute Gohan! Hold on!" Then we all stared at him. Then I heard his stomach growled. " Can we eat? I'm kind of hungry!" I started laughing.

"Aw- right now dad?"

…

Kimmi, Piccolo and I all stood by each other at the door at the time chamber, Near Bulma Playing with baby Trunks, and Tien not far behind. "Hey what's going on?" we all looked up to see Goku and Gohan walking our way with Mr. Popo.

" Well Hi there" Bulma said looking up.

" The tank finally full?" I asked crossing my arms with a smirk.

Bulma ran up and asked, " you're really going through with this, huh?" with baby Trunks talking in her hands.

Then Gohan and Goku entered the chamber.

"Now all we can do is wait," I said sitting down.


	11. Chapter 11

…

…

…

…

…

…

I was sitting while everyone else was standing. All of a sudden my feet and back ached more then usual, couldn't really stand at the minute. "Do you think Vegeta can handle Cell by himself?" mom asked. I looked up at the person she was asking it a Piccolo.

" I have no Idea how powerful Trunks and Vegeta have become, but they got to try and stop, if they cant. If cell get his way, and manages to get his way, absorbs android 18. There is no telling what kinds of horrors are in store for the earth…it's simple as this, Cell wins, we lose." I grinded my teeth a little not from what he said but the pain in stomach. I didn't say anything. I thought it would past.

"They need our help! We don't have time to wait for Goku and Gohan!" Tien yelled a little.

" Guys" I said kind of quiet.

"Tien you know you're no match for Cell." Mom said

"-Guys! -" I said a little louder.

"All you have to do is wait one day and then with Goku and Gohan's help you can CRUSH cell!" then baby Trunks started crying.

"GUYS!" I yelled. All three of them look at me. " I think we have another major problem." I said holding my stomach.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING IN LABOR!" Piccolo yelled at me while Kimmi and Tien helped me up.

" I Mean that my water broke which means that Kimmi is coming out to join all this fuckin' fun," I said sarcastically.

" Mr. Popo!" Mom yelled for.

" Yes?" He said popping like out on nowhere.

" Do you think Rin can have Kimmi here, by the looks of it, it won't be long to she can have her."

"Yes, We'll deliver it here, follow me. You and Kimmi can be the midwives."

" Great I got to help my mom out giving birth to me! Future story I can tell to my kids." Kimmi said holding me up.

" If I wasn't in fuckin' labor I'd smack you!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes like it was nothing.

,,…,,,,,,…..,,,

They took me into the many rooms and sat me down on the bed. "Damn it! I said under breath.

"Looks like another contraction" mom said handing baby Trunks to Kimmi. "Here lay back hold on to something I would offer you my hand, but knowing you, you'll brake it."

" I'll do it" Kimmi said handing Trunks back to mom the let her and for me to hold.

"AH!" I yelled after another one happened.

"Looks like we don't have long." Mom says to Mr. Popo.

"Yes, but each birth is different and this is the 1st birth of a Namkien girl. I'm proud to be a part of it, Kami would be proud of you my dear." Talking to me. I was in too much pain to care what he was saying. I looked over to Piccolo leaning against the doorframe, and in his eyes I could tell he was scared much as I was.

…..,,…,,…..

"Ahh just get the Kid outta me already!" I yelled.

"Rin! you're not fully-dialed yet! It can be a couple more hours!" mom said as I was sweating and cursing.

"Damn! It's been 5 hours already! Why wasn't yours this long!"

"Maybe I was just lucky," she shrugged.

"Lucky my ass!" I yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me," she said putting her hands on her waist.

" You yelled at me when you were in labor with Trunks! So don't give me that shit!"

"Can you both just shut up!" Piccolo yelled. We looked over to him it was the first time he said something during all this.

"Piccolo I- AH Shit!" I held on to the edges of the bed. "Damn, damn, damn." Then Piccolo walked over and took my hand.

"Try not to brake it." He said "Kimmi's arm look pretty bad." He said with a smirk. I hold on to him while another contraction struck.

….,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,

After 3 more hours

"Ok Rin, it's time to push!" Mr. Pop said. I started pushing.

"You're doing great sweetie!" said I tried to ignore her and keep pushing. "Oohh I see the head! One more push, Rin!" I push hard one time with all my energy. Then I hear a scream of a child. I looked up to see a baby Kimmi. Mom was smiling and cleaning her off, Mr. Popo started crying.

"Here you go mommy" My mom said handing her to me, I was so confused what to do. I never held Trunks. I looked down at her and smiled. She looked like the older Kimmi here did. She had stopped crying and was now sleeping. I looked her, she had the long ears of a Namek and my cute little face, she also had Piccolo's nose.

"Wanna look at your daughter?" I asked Piccolo, who was looking over at us as he was leading against the wall. He nodded and walked over. He pulled down the blanket that was covering her and grinned,

"You did good, kid," he said looking at me. I looked up at him and smiled. Then baby Kimmi started moving. I looked down and she had her eyes opened. She looked right at Piccolo. Piccolo seemed like he was waiting for her to cry, but she just kept looking at him. I smiled back up to him.

…..,,,….,,,,,,

I went to sleep after that.

When I woke up Piccolo and rest had left the room, the fight between Vegeta and Trunks against Cell must had been still been going on. I checked on Kimmi she was waking up too. I lifted her up. I held on to her tight as I walked outside where saw everyone else, "oh hi Rin!" mom said turning around to me. Everyone else looked at me too. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

" a little sore but good" I said with a smirk looking down at baby Kimmi.

"Good, because we're going home now, I just called Krillin. He has android 16, and he needs repairs and we got to get you and Kimmi changed."

I nodded and she popped of a capsule car.

…,,,,,,,,,…,

"So there's going to be a tournament?" I said rocking the baby Kimmi in my arms.

"Yeah, Cell against anyone that challenges him!" Kimmi said from the seat next to mine. I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Then I'll join!" I said stern.

"NO YOU WONT, Rin, you just had a baby not even 5 hours ago and you're thinking about fighting Cell!" Mom protested. "No way am I letting Kimmi go with out a mother!"

" Mom don't worry I'll be careful!"

"Yeah you will, because you're not fighting!"

"Yeah. I. AM!"

"No you aren't end of story!" baby Kimmi started to wake up and getting whiney.

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Baby Kimmi and baby Trunks started crying. "Look what you have done know! Two babies crying!"

"You're blaming this on me? How is this my fault you're the one that won't let me fight! You're starting to sound more and more like Chi-chi!" I yelled rocking baby Kimmi in my arms.

" Don't compare me to her! I'm a better mom than her!"

"Then stop acting like her!" the future Kimmi sighed and looked out the window and ignored us fighting for the rest of the trip home.

….,,,,,,,,..,

"Trunks!" Bulma and Kimmi yelled and ran through the house looking for him. I walked being the as they ran into the living room looking for him a couple of minutes ago.

"Hey, what's going on, you guys?" I said smiling coming into the room. I saw baby Trunks had older Trunks' hair pulling on it.

"Rin what are you holding in you arms?" Kirllin said walking over.

"SHE HAD THE BABY EVERYBODY!" Mom yelled really loud, then everybody ran up to me, besides Vegeta, to get a look at Kimmi.

"Rin, when did you have her! I just saw you not to long ago," Chichi said looking at me with wonder.

" Well today actually" I said quietly.

"Today! You should be resting, sit down!" She screamed pushing me into a seat. Older Trunks and Kimmi looked at her with fear.

"Oh shut up you harpy, Karat is fine! Sayain warriors are stronger than you pathetic humans. Women warriors had babies on the battlefields then went back to fighting! She doesn't need _rest_ " Vegeta yelled as he walked over to me and looked down at Kimmi " Not bad, Karat." Then he walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Rin lets take her to her new room to get changed." mom said. We walked out of the room.

We walked up the stairs and into a room next to mine. I walked in and saw mom had decorated the room pink and green, and it was full of stuff animals, toys, and baby supplies. After I changed her into a green little onesie, I walked over to a green crib and gently put Kimmi in.

After I tucked her in, I walked down stairs and saw Master Roshi was watching something and being very perverted I sat down at the table and started eating some cake that was left over, when Cell appeared on the screen. Master Roshi and the others in the room started panicking. I got up from my seat and walked over.

…,,…,,…,…,.

After everyone watched the news program they left. I went to sleep after that. Shortly after baby Kimmi started crying. I got up and went to get her. I returned to my room, fed her then pushed up some of many pillows into a square, to make a crib. I placed her down after I burped her and watch her go back to sleep.

"Hey" I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Hey" I said clam and turned around to see Piccolo.

" I'm entering the tournament."

" I kind of guessed that. Just be careful okay? You have a daughter now. _We_ have a daughter now." He kissed me on forehead, and then looked over at the sleeping baby on the bed.

"Yes and she's beautiful, just like her mother. And she'll be strong warrior like you too."

"More like you" I said with a smirk. He kissed me one lips and I put my hand around his neck. Our kiss deepen more and more. Then he broke it.

"I have to get back to the lookout…"

"Ok… Will I see you before the tournament?"

" I don't know," he said before leaving out the window.

….,,,…,,,,,


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys I'm back. Sorry for the long wait there just been a lot of crap going on. I got a lot of issues I don't want to bored you with, so let's go on to the story. **

**PS it's going to be third person from now on. I think it's easier that way. Thank for you time. PSS I love when you people review it helps me a lot. I love all of your help and ideas! I wish to get more!** **Well anyways again thanks!**

**POLL: after the gap of seven years, should Rin have another baby a year old or be pregnant during Buu saga?**

**Because I have the character all ready and _it_ (not giving it away) will be important in the future in GT! Please vote. PLEASE! **

**ooo**

The next day,

Rin and Adult Kimmi walked out of the Capsule Corps building, with baby Kimmi in a stroller, when crowds of reporters attacked them with questions, "Miss Briefs! Miss Brief who's that baby? Is it yours?" "Whose the father?" " Where is he at?" "IS there a father?" Is lady next to you, your partner?" the last one made her snap.

" The world might be ending less than 2 weeks and your worrying that I'm lesbian!" She screamed, and then baby Kimmi started crying. She then picked up her out of the stroller and flew away. The adult Kimmi stood there shocked and then looked at the shocked Reporters. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. She the said, "Well... you see…. here's the thing" then she flew away fast as she could.

**ooo**

"Thanks for leaving me mom!" Kimmi yelled as they landed at the lookout.

"Suck it up." Rin said holding the baby closely in her arms.

"Hey guys!" Trunks said as he was sitting down on some steps.

" What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked. Kimmi shrugged and sat down by Trunks.

" I wanted to come. Better sitting round at home all day worried my ass off." She said.

Piccolo looked at her then the baby. _' They would be safer here._' Kami said in his head.

"Fine," he said his arms still crossed.

"How much longer are Goku and Gohan going to be in there?" Trunks asked inpatient.

"They still have three hours left to finish off their year." Mr. Popo said.

"I'm sure they'll stay longer than that. They'll do anything to surpass me."

" They are training to beat cell! Not you Vegeta! And there's nine days left, you can afford to be patient! Why don't you rest Vegeta? While _I'll _go in." Piccolo said. Kimmi lift her head in shocked and Rin stared at him. _'He wants to go in?'_ She thought to her self.

"What a waste of time." Vegeta stated. "You don't actually think you become as strong as a Sayain do you?" I glared and Piccolo growled. Vegeta chuckled, "fine have you day! But I plan to have remaining 8 days for myself."

Piccolo chuckled, " I wouldn't count on that. Didn't you know you could only spend 2 days in there? Even the hydrobonic time chamber has it's limits."

"What! You lie! That's ridicules! How gullible do you think I am!"

" But is true. After 48 hours the entrance will disappear. And you'll be trap inside for eternity."

"But father there is still plenty time! We still have 23 hours left!" Trunks said happily. Vegeta hmphed. Then there was raising power chi. Two forms came out of the chamber.

"They must be done. I can feel Goku's energy." Tein said

"But how, it hasn't even been a year." Vegeta said shocked. Then two forms walked towards then, Father and son. Rin stood there shocked and with a fussy baby in her arms. Then they walked out. Everyone was just starting. They were both… blonde.

"Vegeta and Trunks, I knew I sensed them. And I can still sensed Cell too," Goku spoke. Rin looked at the two men, they were so different. She looked at Piccolo will he change that much?

Piccolo then spoke out a thought about Gohan," I can't believe how much you changed." They then moved towards the group.

"So will someone fill us in- Whoa! Rin you had the baby!" Goku said rushing over to see Baby Kimmi. Baby Kimmi started laughing as Goku played with her, "Well hi there, Rin JR! You remind me just as you mommy when she came to earth. Yes you do… you know what you are? … You are a little Saymekian!" They all laughed, beside Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Goku!" Piccolo snapped with a growl, " There are other things to discuss!"

"Oh… Right… But before that can we get some food?"

As Goku and Gohan ate, " Um Trunks can I talk to you?" Kimmi asked with pain in her voice.

"Yeah sure." He got up from his spot on the ground and ran over to Kimmi. They walked away from everyone else. " What's up, babe?"

"Trunks - I -I can't do this…." She said and she started crying. He was shocked he hasn't seen her cry since her mom died 5 years ago.

" Babe- I don't understand."

" I lost the baby!" she blurted finally and she cried even harder.

Trunks stood there in shock. Then he got angry. His baby_, their_ baby. It was gone. His anger took a hold of him and he flew away.

"Trunks" Kimmi yelled after him. Then she wiped off her tears and sat on the ground beneath her, then hugged her legs.

"Hey what's going on? Why did Trunks leave?" she turned around to see everyone staring at her. And she just went back to crying.

Rin handed Piccolo the baby version of Kimmi and told everyone to 'shoo' and sat next to the weeping Kimmi.

" Baby girl," She said putting a piece of the girl's hair behind her ear, like her mom did when she was upset. " What happened?"

" I lost the baby-" Kimmi said wiping off her face again. Rin was silent. "- And trunks got mad and left."

"I'm so sorry baby." Was all Rin can say. " I wish there was something I could do. Other Mothers always are able to make their kids happy and I can't even do that."

" But you're not just any mom. You the best." Kimmi said crying still slightly.

" Thanks, kid … how did the other me always do in something like this?" Rin said lying down on her back looking up at the clouds above the Lookout.

" What you did," she giggled a little.

" So is it helping?"

"Very." She sighed.

"Good… now I got an idea…you know how Trunks got to spend a year with _his _dad?" Rin said sitting up grinning.

"…Yeah?"

**OOO**

"No" Piccolo said crossing his arms.

"-But come on, she never knew you in the future, and now that she's not having a baby, she can train with you! and you seen her fight you told me yourself she pretty good! Good as me! She wouldn't slow you down, much!" she said yelling in the kitchen of the Lookout. It was the last place they would look for them.

" I need that time to train to fight against Cell, not social bonding!"

" If she doesn't go in I'll go in just to nag you the whole time!" Rin yelled putting her hands on her hips. He chuckled.

" You think that's gunna stop me?"

"Piccolo!" she wined.

"Fine! But if I die it's you fucking fault." He said grinning. She grinned as she walked up to him.

" You're a great dad, you know." She stated hugging him. He hugged back.

"Shut up" the he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**POLL: after the gap of seven years, should Rin have another baby a year old or be pregnant during Buu saga?**

**Because I have the character all ready and _it_ (not giving it away) will be important in the future in GT! Please vote. PLEASE! I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

Ooo

"What do you mean you not going back in? You mean you don't _need_ to go?" Piccolo warily asked Goku. When him and Rin came back out Goku stated Gohan and him weren't going back into the Time Chamber. Everyone was pretty shocked.

"Nope. There's no point." Goku replied. Rin raised an eyebrow and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"But why? You do realize you can spend another day in there?" Piccolo asked.

" I understand, but it wouldn't really help any." Goku said a little too happily.

"What?" Rin and Kimmi asked out of confusion.

"Training there takes way too much out of me." Goku shrugged.

"Hm, I get it little Kakarot admits he's too weak to continue." Vegeta remarked.

"Yeah right. If you think torturing your body in there is the same as training, go right ahead. I wish you would take my advice Vegeta. But I know how important for you to keep up with my strength. So you'll need all the time you can get."

" Oh really, _Kakarot_? Call me crazy, but you make it sound as you have became a great deal stronger than I am."

"Sure, I'm far above you."

"What!" Vegeta yelled making Kimmi cover her sensitive ears. Goku chuckled a little.

"Well good luck guys, we'll catch you at the tournament. Ok?" Goku said as everyone just stared at him completely shocked. Then he looked at Gohan, "…let's go."

"Okay." Gohan nodded then they flew off.

….

"Ok, so when Goku and Gohan stepped out of the time chamber the were super Sayain, right? And yet they seemed so, so different. Don't you think so you two?" he asked looking towards Rin and Piccolo. Rin looked at Piccolo to see what he was going to say.

"From what I seen, they're still super Sayains, but it seems like they learned how to still be powered up in their daily lives Without creating a pullback on their energy supply!"

" Of course!" she said a slight smile. She hit herself slight because of her slowness.

" So that means, they can transform into a more powerful body when they fight!" Trunks exclaimed.

" You're missing the point!" Vegeta called out from nowhere. " It's not about powering up…the point is that they don't need to power up during the fight… They can you use all the energy that would take to transform to increase their stamina and then only go higher if they need to…" he said with the same glare still spattered his face. "…Darn it's so ingenuous!"

Everyone was stumped they didn't really know what to say. Some were frustrated with it, others were shocked at what Goku figured out.

Then all of a sudden, they felt Goku's power level rising. It was so intense that everything started shaking. The infant in Rin's arms awoke and started crying. Everyone tried to keep his or her balance.

After everything clamed down everyone took a breath.

Rin looked down at the pouting baby, " Oh great…and I just got you to sleep." She said with a sigh she lifted the baby to her shoulder and started patting her back. " That was…"

"Intense." Tien finished for her.

" Yes, yes it was." Piccolo said with a grunt. " Just if imagine if he assured all his energy at once. I doubt _any _of us would be standing here now."

" Good! That just means will have a better chance!" Trunks stated. Kimmi and Rin nodded in agreement, even though, Rin wasn't as sure as the young couple. Goku always did win…didn't he? Why did she have this pit in her stomach that told her otherwise? Goku did look optimistic about the whole thing. But she couldn't shake off this feeling.

"Namek!" Vegeta yelled, breaking Rin out of her thoughts " stop wasting time! You and that half-breed get in that blasted Time Chamber!"

Piccolo and Rin glared at the prince. Kimmi stood there _almost_ speechless, "Did he _call _me what I _think_ he just called me?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Father!" Trunks snapped. He was irritated over what his father just said about his wife.

"Vegeta I don't appreciate what you just called _my_ daughter!" Rin yelled furiously with the newborn crying in her arms.

Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed and the same ol' glare _still _on his face, "and I care why? You all are wasting time!"

Piccolo sighed, " He's right,"

" What did you just say!" Rin almost screamed.

" We _are_ wasting time." He turned towards the Time chamber and called "Kimmi lets go." Kimmi looked at Trunks and waved off. She followed her father into the Time Chamber. Rin just stared after the two with her jaw hanging and a crying baby on her right side.

After the door closed Rin said bewildered, " What. The. FUCK!"

OOO

After that Rin went home. Her grandma, 'Grams' as she called her, greeted her as Rin and Kimmi landed in the back yard as she was gardening, " oh Rin! You're home! And baby Kimmi! Come to Grammy!" she called to the half-a-sleep baby in her arms. Rin handed the infant to her wacky, blonde grandmother.

" Grams, can you watch her for a bit I to take a break…If your not busy."

"Of course I'm not busy! I would love to watch my newest family member! You go ahead and take it easy. I'll watch this little bundle of joy" she down to the baby in her arms and then squealed "Ooh! Don't you just look like a little baby fairy! So adorable, Grammy can just eat you up! I can't wait to just dress you up in little dresses and make you look so adorable! Look at all that hair! -" Rin walked away as her screwy Grandma rumbled to the two-day-old what color bow should she put in the infants hair to match her outfit. Rin would worry about that later she just wanted to sit down and relax.

In the past 2 weeks she had to no time just to sit down in peace. Rin walked into her room and 'plumped' in her bed. The world might be ending in less than two weeks, but right now Rin couldn't give a fuck.

But then her phone rang. Rin growled and answered the phone on her nightstand. "Hello?"

OOO

There those keep ya buggers happy for week or less ;P since it's my Christmas break. I just had a bad case of writer's block and stress out the kazoo with High school. :D but I'm working hard on my stories. I'm being the best little 'squeaky' elf I can be. XD

Merry Christmas,

Dino Blackheart: D 3

**AGAIN! POLL: after the gap of seven years, should Rin have another baby a year old or be pregnant during Buu saga?**

**Because I have the character all ready and it (not giving it away) will be important in the future in GT! Please vote. PLEASE! I NEED YOUR OPINION!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo! Another chappie done this week! I'm on a roll. But what else is there to do when you can't sleep 'cause your writer's block cleared. Enjoy. **

**OOO**

The next evening,

Rin swooped down to the little round house; today was her favorite little nephew's birthday, Gohan's birthday. Chi-chi called her last night wanting her to come to the family event of Gohan's birthday.

With a sleeping baby in one hand and a small wrapped box another, Rin shouted out. "Hello! Anybody home?" Chi-Chi then answered the door.

" OH Rin! Glad you could make it. Here let me take Kimmi, while you go put the present on the table with others."

Rin spotted the table full of presents, mostly from 'grandpa' Ox, As the Ox king always told her to call him. Rim handed Chi-Chi the baby, knowing that she would take her anyways Rin held the present without listening to Chi-Chi about the table. She wanted to give Gohan his gift soon as she saw him. After chichi loved on Kimmi a bit she handed her back to Rin.

" Where are the boys?" Rin asked.  
>" Running Errands fore me. They should be back soon. Hey want to see something?" Then she walked over to the island in the kitchen. And opened a book. "Look it's you and Gohan as toddlers! Well you were 6…but look how adorable you were! Kimmi does look <em>just<em> like you!" Rin look at the picture. Rin was smirking with an eye close with Gohan on her shoulders laughing.

"Well lookie there."

"Mom, we're back!" Gohan yelling coming in are filled with apples. Krillin walked in with apples also and Goku came in with a gigantic fish. "Hey Rin!"

" Happy Birthday, bro!" Rin smiled. "Want your gift now or punishment later 'cause you wouldn't take it now?" Rin tossed him the gift.

"Wait we don't open gifts to after dinner and cake!" Chi-Chi protested.  
>" Well, he can just have this one…I worked hard to get it made." Rin said with a smirk. Holding Kimmi close as she whimpered. Chi-Chi grunted but agreed.<p>

Gohan then tore the wrapping off and opened the box. "Oh wow!" and pulled out a snow globe with small figure of a dragon ball, a four-star ball dragon ball. "This is awesome Rin! Thanks!" Gohan said shaking it up seeing the snow was little tiny red stars like in the ball's. Goku laughed at the sight.

"Whoa Rin how did you get that?" Krillin asked looking at it.

" Well when you are the child of the heir of Capsule Corp…you know people." Rin said with shrug. Rin looked down at her now 13- year- old nephew.

"_Chi-Chi!" 5-year-old Rin yelled coming into the quiet house with Goku behind her._

"_Rin shh! I told you had to be quiet!" Goku whispered panicking a little._

"_Rin, Come here I got something to show you," Chichi whispered with a little bundle in her arms. Rin rushed over and Chi-chi bent down to show Rin what was in the bundle. "Rin, meet you're nephew, Gohan." She showed her a small little ravened hair infant. _

"_You had a baby?" Rin said puzzled. _

" _Yes, Rin, you were just he a couple weeks ago didn't you notice I was pregnant?"_

" _I just thought you were getting fat…" Rin said with shrug. Goku laughed quietly._

" _You are Goku's sister aren't you?" Chi-chi said with a chuckle at the naive young girl Goku looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow, "now would you like to hold him?" _

"_Sure!"_

"_Ok. Come sit in the rocking chair." Rin followed her to the said chair. Rin sat down and Chi-Chi started handing her the baby. _

"_Now be careful, Rin. He's real little." Goku said warning her. Chi-chi then helped her hold the baby right and how to hold up the baby's head. Goku bent down and watched his son look up at his aunt. _

"_Ooh I got to take a picture of this!" Chi-chi squealed. Then she got out the camera and took the picture of the three… that picture is the last picture in Chi-chi's family album._

Rin smiled down at the boy. Things have changed in 13 years tremendously. But Rin wouldn't have changed a thing… well maybe just one or two.

OOO

Kimmi didn't get out to a minute to before her year was up. Kimmi and Piccolo walked out the door with torn clothes. The year was tough; they did talk and got to know each other, but only when Piccolo was in the mood. When they weren't talking or training they were sleeping or meditating. Kimmi never got a moment to her self but as she walked out she looked up.

Trunks was waiting for her. Kimmi weakly smiled.

OOO

Back with Rin, after dinner and presents,

Rin laid down looking at the stars with Gohan, Goku and Krillin, "ah…what a nice day." Rin said with a smile.

"Yeah…wish this day would never end." Goku said.

" I think we all do." Krillin stated. With only days away from the tournament with Cell, everyone was getting a little nervous…besides Goku.

"Hey Rin why don't you fight too?" Goku asked.

" Well I'm not that strong." Rin responded with another shrug.  
>"Yeah you are! Come on just because you just had a baby doesn't make you weak…"<p>

" Yeah-but-I-" she cut her self off.

"You what?"

" I never learned hoe to become… super Sayain…" Rin said rubbing the back of her neck. Goku laughed.

" After all this time you never learned how to become super Sayain!"

" Well you were teaching me…right before I got pregnant. Then mom and Piccolo wouldn't let me train!" Then Goku shot up like a rocket.

Well you are…tonight!"

OOO

Kimmi landed on the bed breathing heavily. Trunks kissed her hard taking off his shirt. A year without each other was hard for two half Sayian mates. Kimmi squealed when he unbuttoned her pants. Trunk smirked and kissed her on the neck biting slightly. Kimmi would never go away from him for another year; too much pain.

OOO

"Ok focus on your power" Goku instructed Rin who was in front of him about 2 meters away. Rin did just that. " Now focus on your anger"

"Anger?" Rin asked softly with a titled head.

" Yes focus on what makes you angry the most."

"Oook" Rin said getting back in stance. She focused on the witch. The witch that caused her so much pain over the years. Taking her voice, taking all she had. She could of help the guys back on Namek, but she couldn't! she couldn't help Piccolo.

Then the witch coming to her bedroom the night Kimmi was born.

_"Hehehehe, grown up I see even have your own child…with the green one I see." The witch said looking over the crib. Rin ran at her and tackled her and pinned her to the ground._

"_Hehe my pretty…life is just getting started and for getting your voice back and my punishment for you talking smack to me all those years ago. I'm not going torturer you anymore…but your children. Hehehe!"_

"_Don't you dare touch Kimmi!" Rin growled and screamed at the witch. _

_" Oh but I'm not…I'm going torture her in the worse way… your next two children will not be able to have their own children, to you come over your fears…" then the witch vaporized. Rin growled and punched the ground._

Kimmi…Kimmi lost her baby because on her. The witch had to pay! Rin screamed out power flowing with in her ready to come out.

OOO

Kimmi gasped and held on tight as she could to Trunks as he made to love to her. It seemed like forever since she felt this way with him, just alone, in love and making it. Kimmi let out another moan and her and Trunks kissed. There was no Cell…or androids…just them together.

OOO

Rin screamed. "Come on Rin. You can do it!" Goku yelled. Rin was almost at her tipping point. " Just focus on the Anger you feel! What do you feel?" Rin, she felt fear and anger…but she pushes away the fear. And powered up more. She had to give it her all. Then there was a flash.

And she was it, a super Sayian. And then Rin came over her fear of not being in control…because now she was.

OO O

Kimmi screamed in pleasure. Trunk smirked and kissed her. " You miss me?" he said a little out of breath.

"No…" Kimmi smiled looking away. Trunks kissed her small nose.

"Well I missed you…a lot."

" Love you." Kimmi said.

" I love you too." They kissed passionately once more.

**OOO**  
><strong>Well there you have it. The reason Kimmi lost her baby, and Rin becoming a Super Sayain finally just a year or two behind Gohan. I hope the love scene weren't too sappy…and don't worry there will be a love scene with Piccolo and Rin. Just you wait! <strong>

**Readers keep voting on my poll please. It's really hard to choose! I already made the first couple of chapters for both ways…and some DBZ movies like the History Of Trunks for the romance of Kimmi and Trunks…and other movies but I haven't really wrote them yet just a chapter or two. PLZ keep on reviewing and reading,**

**Love,**

**Dino Blackheart,**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there, sorry I have been gone so long. Depression kicked my ass, hard, last couple of weeks. That and school. But I guess I'm back on track. Keep on voting on poll please, it'll help a lot. I think I got it figured out…but I want to know what you'll think.**

**Thanks Dino Blackheart,**

**OOO**

Rin held on to Kimmi in her t-shirt and shorts walking towards the beach. Today, everyone decided to go to the beach before the Cell games. Rin and Piccolo talked about it the night before, they thought it was a stupid suggestion. But Rin still went, and forced Piccolo to go with her.

She held onto her squirming 1 week old child, Kimmi looked like she would be 7 months old, and acted like it too, she was already crawling and didn't want to stop moving.

Rin looked over at Goku and Chi-chi.

"Where's Gohan?"  
>" He went to get Piccolo for you." Chi-chi answered with a picnic basket.<p>

" He did?" Rin said confused.

" He didn't know he was coming on his own, that and I make him take something for Piccolo."

" What?"  
>"You'll see." Chi-chi said with a smile. Rin was puzzled.<p>

They walked over to everyone else.

Master Roshi said, " There you all are."

" Yeah, we got delayed in traffic, everyone is trying to get out of the city." Goku said taking off his shirt.

"I wonder why." Rin said placing Kimmi on a beach towel, rolling her eyes.

"Hey you guys," Krillin said walking over with Yamacha and the flying cat.

"Hey Krillin."

" Where are Gohan, Bulma, Kimmi and Trunks at?"  
>" Gohan will be here any minute with Piccolo, I don't know about Bulma, she said she'll be here soon. And the two love birds are on there way also with Bulma." Chi-chi answered. "Rin come help me with the food."<p>

"Okay?" Rin said puzzled getting up from the spot she was with her daughter.

" Great I'm starving!" Goku said patting his stomach.

" Oh no you don't! Everyone is swimming first! The other way around doesn't work of all of us you know!" Chi-chi said taking out the plates. Goku chuckled with eyes closed and went to talk with the guys.

" Why did you want me to help you out? You usually can do it on you own without complaints."

" Well I wanted to ask you something."

" Then shoot."

" How did you tell Piccolo you were pregnant, with all the training going on?"

"Well –I- it was hard…why do you want to know? You never really ask about my relationship with Piccolo before."

"Well –I" She started to say but Rin cut her off.

" Chi-chi, are you-" Chi-chi cut her off also.

" Don't tell anyone!" the woman almost said for everyone to hear. " I'm going to tell him after to the Cell games."

"Chi-chi I don't know if that's a good idea…what if we…_lose_?"

" We won't, because Goku always wins…_always!"_

" Whatever…congrats by the way."

"I'm excited! I hope it's a girl. Then Kimmi and her will be best friends!"

" I think they'll be best friends, no matter what you have, Chi." Rin said with a smirk. Chi-chi smiled at her.

Rin helped her for a while before she heard, "Hey everyone!" she turned around and saw Gohan and Piccolo, both in swimming trunks. Rin giggled a bit. She walked over to him and giggled again, hand over her mouth to stop her self "Gohan made me wear this," he said frowning down at her.

"Oh because a 11-year- old boy is _so_ intimidating." He 'hmpt' and turn his head blushing.

"Well because you were _'forced' _to wear that. I guess I'll change into my bathing suit." She took off her shirt, showing a purple bikini top. she walked away smirking back at him. His eyes went wide. Walked over to baby Kimmi and tossed her shirt on top on her bag and removed her shorts also showing purple bikini bottoms. She picked up her daughter and turned around. Piccolo was standing right there.  
>" Put your shirt back on."<p>

" What why? I thought you'd like me in purple." Rin said.

" I don't want those perverts staring at you," he said with his arms crossed. She rolled her eyes.

" Whatever Piccolo." She said walking over to the water.

" Whoa look at Rin!" he heard Yamacha say. " I can't believe that she just had a baby! Look at her!"

"_That's Rin_?" Krillin said looking at Rin playing in the water with baby Kimmi. He looked over at them all staring at Rin, Kirllin was wide eyed, Yamacha was almost drooling and Master Roshi had a nosebleed. He growled.

Chi-chi 'Hmpted' as she saw the boys staring at Rin, _'pigs'_ she thought, _'I'll show them.'_

She then tossed her over clothes off showing off he pink bikini. Then they did the same thing they did to Rin.

"Whoa look at Chi-chi!" Yamacha said. Goku laughed rubbing his neck.

"Hello!" Bulma shouted walking over to the gang, with the young couple shortly behind her.

"Hey everybody!" Kimmi said smiling. She walked over to Chi-chi and started talking. Bulma put down baby Trunks as she took off her shirt showing a red one-piece bathing suit.

Trunks watched as Kimmi took off her shirt and shorts, showing her green bathing suit. He smirked and ran over and threw her over his shoulder. He started running towards the ocean.

"Trunks!" yelled with a squeal, they pass by Rin. Trunks ran into the ocean and when they were deep enough Trunk dropped her into the water. "You ass!" Kimmi said she poked her head out of the water. She splashed him. He splashed her back starting a splash fight. Goku and Gohan then ran in and join them. Rin laughed and shook her head.

OOO

After a while, Rin sat on the shore of the beach, watching the waves. Piccolo joined her after a while, his arms and legs crossed. Baby Kimmi was splashing in the water in front of them with baby Trunks, Bulma watching them close. Rin couldn't stop thinking about everything that has happened in the past couple days. Kimmi being born, cell, the witch coming back, and last night.

_Rin sat at the edge of her bed. Piccolo should be coming her any minute. He had to be. Rin found Trunks and Kimmi curled up, probably been there for a couple hours. Why hadn't Piccolo shown up? The baby was in bed. Rin came home an hour ago from Gohan's party and when she became a super Sayain. She couldn't wait to tell Piccolo. But was already past 12 why isn't he here? She heard little Kimmi crying she sighed and got up. She walked into the other room. Kimmi was sitting up in her crib crying. She must've had a nightmare…could infant that was only 1 week old have a nightmare? Could they even sit up? She guess it must've had been her Namek side. She picked up her child and held her close. _

"_Rin." She turned around to see him in the doorframe. She smiled and ran up and hugged him. After she put Kimmi back to bed, Rin and Piccolo talk for it seemed like hours. _

" _So how was the year with Kimmi?" she asked sitting up from her spot looking at piccolo who had his turban and cape off, arms and legs, like always, crossed. _

" _Fine. But I don't believe she was quite ready to go in there yet. With the miscarriage she was too…emotional. I tried to train it out of her. I assume it helped." She smiled at him and kissed him. He was taken back. "What was that for?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_For being a great father." She said smiling. She hugged him and fell asleep. Piccolo sat there, confused. _

Rin looked up at Piccolo and smiled…even though this entire drama, even if she dies, she'll never stop loving him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short, I only have like many three or four chapters left for this story.I'll try to make them longer then this one But don't with the cell games and all, Rin wont be in it only watching. But Kimmi will be! After I;m done with this story I'll start on the buu saga..So be sure to make you opinion on my poll<strong>  
><strong>Love,KLC <strong>

**POLL: after the gap of seven years, should have another baby a year old or be pregnant during Buu saga?****Because I have the character all ready and _it_ (not giving it away) will be important in the future in GT! Please vote. PLEASE! **


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there I'm trying to write more. The story line is coming to my head slowly but I'm working on it. I'm going to try to at least make this story 20 or 19 chapters long. I'm trying my hardest. As always…enjoy.

OOO

Rin crashed into the bed with Piccolo on top of her. Not even breaking the kiss that they shared 30 seconds before. Rin loved it when he kissed her like this. It seemed like forever ago since they had a moment like this.

They haven't been like this since they found out she was pregnant not even 9 months ago.

_Rin walked up to the waterfall that Piccolo usually was mediating when he wasn't training with Goku, Gohan and her. She saw him floating over the water peacefully. Like the night no too far behind, where they first made love. _

"Ah Picc, Don't bite me so hard." Rin said looking down at him. He looked up her.

" Picc?"

" It's a nickname…it suits you," she said with a shrug.

He smirked wickedly.

_Rin sat at the edge of the water that was falling down. And put her arms and around her knees._

" _If you're not here to train…what is it?" He said to her not even opening his eyes. _

" _Piccolo…I…Um," She said rubbing the back of her neck. _

" _Just spit it out, I don't have all day."_

" _I'm pregnant." He chuckled at her._

" _Nonsense, I'm a Namekin, we're asexual. I can't reproduce."_

"_Then why do you have a dick?" She said frowning, kind of angrily. He stopped chuckling and frowned._

" _I- I don't know."_

"_Maybe, cause of you becoming kind of a demon? I don't know either, but I know it's your kid…I only had sex with you…you're going to be come a father." _

Rin kind of expected Piccolo to be gone afterwards, but she woke up in the middle of the night, from hearing Kimmi cry and sat up to see him at the edge of her bed meditating. She smiled.

_After a month of telling Piccolo of her condition, she flew to him happily. She hovered down in front of him, smiling at him. "What now?" he said annoyed at her input of his training _

" _I got pictures." She answered holding them out. _

" _Of what?" he asked in an annoyed tone._

"_Our baby." She said with a huge grin. He looked at her puzzled. He took the picture from her hand at looked at it._

" _That's just a picture of a peanut."_

" _No you goof. It's a sonogram of the baby. It's hard to explain, but that's our baby. I'll get to know the gender of it too, if I want."_

" _Don't"_

" _Don't what?"_

" _Learn what it is. I don't want you to know to it is born." _

" _Ok fine by me. My mom's tech stuff really confuses me too. I don't get it all either. I just can't believe there's a baby in Me." she said placing a hand on her stomach smiling. _

"_Me either" Piccolo mumbled looking her. _

"_I see the way my mom looks at Trunks, I hope I'm happy as she is with ours." She said smiling looking at Piccolo. He placed his hand over the one on the stomach. " We will." _

She smiled and got out of bed going towards the bedroom of there one-week-old. Kimmi was standing in her crib. And Rin almost pasted out. Her one-week baby was already standing. She was almost flipping out. She ran back to get Piccolo. And dragged him into the room. And she was ranting about it to him how she couldn't believe it.

" it must be the Namekin in her. We grow faster then Humans and Sayains do."

Why didn't you tell me that before! That's useful information! "

" I didn't think it was important." She sighed and picked up her baby girl. And smiled holding her close trying to rock her back to sleep. And then Piccolo grinned.

" What?"

" Thank you"

" For what I didn't do anything."

" For making me a father."

OOO

Rin woke up early on the morning of the Cell games, worried half to death. She sat up out of the purple bed and sighed. She barley got any sleep last night. She stood up and walked to her glass door leading to a mini balcony. Piccolo was standing right there, seemed like he been for a while. Rin sadly smirked, what a Namek. She frowned thinking, then sighed again and opened the sliding door.

"Piccolo what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to go to the tournament?" she said waking up to him. He just stared at her for a minute then pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips.

OOO


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's took too long, It's been along hurtful summer. this chapter isn't long, I chopped this chapter in half. Still working on the other half. I'll try to work on that in the next week, but I really don't know...I don't feel like writing much anymore., **

**OOO**  
><strong>Another Chapter a waits! TAYHO! XDO<strong>

Piccolo smirked at watching Rin going back inside. He should of left, but he want to stay for a while longer. He felt like he needed too.

She came back out minutes later wearing her GI.

"You aren't..." He said frowning,

" No I'm not." She said putting her hands on her hips "But I 'm going with you to Kami's place."

" More like Dende's lookout, now." He almost muttered.

" Who's that?" Rin asked confused.

" A Namekin, from my home planet. Goku had brought him here to be the new guardian of Earth."

" Then let's go meet him." Rin said a little happy. Piccolo didn't have to be the guardian. He wouldn't have to be there 24/7! She was happy!

"What about Kimmi?"

" Grams got her, she's not even awake yet."

" But- you…"

She flew off into the direction of Dende's lookout, Piccolo sighed.

Rin landed on to the lookout and saw Trunks and Kimmi there talking very seriously.

"What's up, you two?"

" I just don't want her fight. But there's nothing I can do about it! So why should I even care?" Trunk said walking off angrily. Kimmi frowned and crossed her arms. Rin gave her a smile for encouragement and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" I bet he's just still worried for you, because the miscarriage." Kimmi sighed and nodded as she un-crossed her arms.

" You know, I remember this place. From when I was a kid."

" You do? Because a couple months ago, was my first time here, when I followed Piccolo here to talk, and he was ignoring me."

"Why?"

" Because I said if I had you in time, I was going to fight with him against the androids. Pissed him off real bad… But really you been here?"

" Yeah, when I was about four, you always took me here to visit with Mr. Popo or anytime there was a android near by, you took me there when you fought."

"That was smart of me."

" It really was. They wouldn't ever be out here." Rin nodded and turned to Piccolo, he was talking to Gohan, and a little Namekian. Kimmi and Trunks both made their way other there also. She smiled and walked toward them. Then frowned at their faces. She was about to say something, when Goku appeared right next to her. She screamed and fell to her side. "Goku! Don't do that!" she said sitting up "You scared the shit out of me!" She said holding her hand up to where her heart was.  
>Goku laughed, " Sorry Rin…Hey you're in you Gi…Are you going to fight too?"<p>

" Oh no, I am not. I haven't trained like the rest of you. Even now I can become Super Saiyan, I still don't think I'll be enough." Piccolo looked at her in question. She hasn't told him about what happened the night of Gohan's party.

" If you say so!" He turned to the others. He noticed the same thing Rin did; everyone was frowning. "Hey guys, what's with the silent treatment? Is everything ok?"

" No Goku, we seemed to have a slag here. It's about the dragon. See Dende made it so it could bring back all the people Cell killed in one wish "Krillin said pouting. Rin turn her head to the side as she listened.

" Yeah..." Goku said.

"But unlike on Namek this dragon can't restore life to anyone that's dead before."  
>"I'm Sorry. I should have told you, before I made it, Goku." the Namekian, Dende said.<br>"Don't worry, nothing going to happen guys. We are going to beat him."  
>"Hello! We're fighting Cell here!" Krillin yelled.<br>"Hey just take it easy. Now lets hurry up, or we're going to be late." He turned to Rin, and kissed her cheek before he flew off. Krillin sighed and waved to Rin before flying after him. The same happened with Trunks and rest of the gang, besides Kimmi and Piccolo. Kimmi hugged her mother tight. " No matter what happens. I'm proud of you." Rin said with a smile. Kimmi smiled back, and hugged her once more before leaving.

Rin turned to Piccolo who just stood there. She ran and hugged him tight. He sighed and hugged her back. Rin looked at him with tears in her eyes. " You better come back." He nodded and kissed her forehead. Rin's tears broke lose. He gave her one last kiss and he was gone. She watched were they all flown off. She fell on her knees and cried. She was hoping with all her heart that they would all come back safe.


	18. Chapter 18

OOO

"Ms. Rin please stop crying Piccolo and them are doing great!" Dende said cheerfully. Rin groan and looked at the kid.

" You're really cheery little one, aren't you?" Rin said with sigh. Mr. Popo came back with plate of food for Rin.

" Eat Rin. You look like you haven't eaten in days." The genie said.

" Well I been eating less with the baby and all, It's like I don't really get a moment to eat." She said before eating the whole plate in a way that would make Goku proud. " I hate to eat and run, but I better go get Kimmi, I'll feel better if I have in my arms, for whatever happens today." The two nodded and Rin was off.  
>She flew back to Capsule corp. and flew back into her room.<p>

There her Grams greeted her. " Oh there you are Rinnie! I heard Kimmi crying and found the note you wrote. Kimmi was such a dear. She eats just like you did when you were little… you think it's normal for her to be eating solids this young?"

" Grams, she's not normal. So I think its good. I'm just going to Get Kimmi and her bag and go back to Kami's lookout. " She said grabbing her daughter out of the crib and her diaper bag and was gone.

The older woman who was frowning with her eyes shut, " you think I could have a more decent conversion with that child? She _is _my only granddaughter!" she said to herself before leaving the room before going on with her daily plans.  
>OOO<p>

After hours of waiting on the lookout, the gang finally came back after defeating the horrible monster Cell. Dende and Rin were greeting a really injured Gohan and Kimmi. Yamacha was injured too, but not as bad. Tein laid down Trunks' dead corpse on the ground. Rin frowned. She hoped that the Dragon could bring him back even though he wasn't from this time. She saw Gohan. She smiled then frowned. "Gohan!" Dende yelled.

" Hey, little guy, you must be Dende!" Yamacha said.

" Yes, please set him down here." Dende said. Yamacha did as told. And Dende started to heal him. Kimmi just fell to the ground, like Rin did hours ago, and sighed.

Dende finished healing Gohan and he started to awake. "Gohan hey! Alright"

Gohan sat up. Rin smiled and bounced the baby in her arms. "I mean I'm really sorry about your father," everyone frowned.

"Don't be sad. He's not. He told me himself. I talked to him." Rin and Kimmi's heads went side ways. " I felt his energy all around me. I swear I could almost touch him." Rin smile a bit. "He was right there by my side. He's the one that helped me beat Cell." Everyone was silent for a second.

" Well what ever it was; you made us all proud." Piccolo said with a smirk. He walked towards him and put his hand on his head like he always did. " You sure have gotten strong kid." Gohan looked up and grinned Rin walked over and put and hand on his shoulder. " I'm proud of both of you." Rin said.

OOO

Dende called for the dragon Rin stood next to Piccolo and Kimmi, Kimmi frowning and arms crossed.

Rin looked up at the dragon, _this never gets old._

"Sharron, please revive all that were killed by Cell."

"Wish will be granted."

Trunks then sat up.

" Trunks!" Kimmi yelled as she ran over to him. He looked shock as he woke up.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked. She hugged him and cried.

" You died, you fool!" Kimmi said hugging him tighter. Rin turned to Piccolo who frowned.

"As I feared." Kimmi and Trunks looked up with wonder. "Since Dende created new dragon. I was hoping Goku would be brought back also. But since it's a model of old dragon, so it's powers must be connected." Rin frowned.

They came up with an idea to go back to Namek to wish back Goku but before they could they heard Goku's voice. ""Hey everybody its me!"

"Goku?"

"See I told you guys!" Gohan said excitedly.

"King Kai is letting me speaking with you from the Other World. So I don't have much time. So listen up. Lately I been thinking why the Earth is always in danger, and I realized most of the guys that attacked were after me. Think about it Freezia, Cell the Androids. Well I think it'll be better for the Earth if I didn't come back this time." "WHAT!?" Rin yelled.

"King Kai agrees with me. As Saiyan baby I was sent to Earth to destroy it. And even all my life I tried to do the opposite, its kind of like I been fulfilling that mission all along. So yeah, I'm gunna stay here now. I really don't mind. King Kai says I'll get special treatment cause I saved the earth and all. I'll get to keep my body. And what I hear there's a lot of interesting people to meet. It'll be fun."

" Another adventure." Piccolo murmured. Rin was fuming to she heard Piccolo she looked up him, then sighed, and nodded. By the end of Goku's reasoning, He was gone, and Rin tear up a little. She once again lost her big brother. She hugged the sleeping baby in her arms, and then looked at the grown version of it, hugging her husband tight as he looked up as if he was still listening for Goku.

There wasn't a chance that Goku changed his mind, they just had to figure out another wish.

OOO

Right after Krillin made the last wish for the androids. And android 18 and Krillin talked again one more and 10 yelled at him, but called him sweet,

Tien started to say bye. " Peace, huh, peace at last" he said holding up the fingers that showed for peace.

"Hey take care of yourself bro."

"Goodbye Tien!" Gohan said cheery. "tell Chaoutizo I said hi!"

"Yeah, sure. And guess what? You're now the man of the house Gohan. So take good care of your mom alright?" Tein said. Gohan smiled and nodded. Rin smiled for a moment then gasped.

" OH FUCK!" everyone stared at her. Baby Kimmi started crying.

"what?" Piccolo asked.

" Chic-chi I almost to forgot! Damn you Goku. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!."

"What are you talking about Chi-chi can deal with it, come on she's done it before." Yamacha joked.

" No you Idiot! That's not why I freaking out! Chi-chi she…she's pregnant!"

"What!?" Everyone said gasping.

" That Idiot brother of mine if I ever get my hands on him again. Oh Urgh! He is so lucky right now I can't get him. When I get a hold of him I'm going to rip his balls off then…"

Rin rumbled on and on. Piccolo grabbed her by the end of her Gi pants.

" I should get her out of here, before she blows objects up." He said dragging her towards Adult Kimmi handing the girl the infant version of herself and was about to fly off.

"Then I'm going to feed him to a dinosaur…and then then!" she rambled on.

Gohan stood there shocked at the news; he was going to be a big brother. HE smiled then went "WAHOO! I'm going to be a big brother!" he jumped into the fist pumping the air.

Rin stopped rambling and Piccolo stopped dragging her with Adult Kimmi holding Baby Kimmi right behind him. They all stared at him.

" This is great I'm going to have a baby brother or sister! Wahoo! I can't believe it!" he grinned. Rin stopped and smiled at him. Maybe Goku isn't here to help Chichi. But Gohan is indeed the man of the house now. He can take care of his mom.

OOO

**OMG! Finally got the freaking chapter done. After month and months. Sorry for the wait I have a million excuses, but ya'll don't want to hear them. But be happy and yes…SHES ALIVEEEE. I'm back and planning to finish this story by January…. PLANNING TO. Lol. I hopefully will get it done only a couple more chapters. Already planned them out in my head hopefully they go nicely out on here. **

**Cheers. **

**~~Dino~~**


End file.
